Down Comes Baby
by FireToTheRain06
Summary: Ziva discovers she is pregnant and Tony is there with her all the way. And, then some. Rating is just to be safe. More of a T/M. This is #1 of To Mend Boughs. To understand that you will have to read this. Re-posted everything because chapters got messed up! Story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**When the Bough Breaks**

**Summary: Ziva discovers she is pregnant with Ray's baby. Please read to learn more as I don't want to give so much away.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Friendship-possible romance down the line depending on how people like the story.**

**Pairing: Ziva/Tony**

**A/N: I know, it all sounds cliche. I hope you'll at least give it a chance.**

* * *

Ziva woke from a sound slumber and ran into the bathroom and starting puking. "Oh, no." She thought to herself. She rinsed her mouth out with water and went for her date book. "Damn, three weeks. Could just be stress. I'll go see Abby, that's right. I'll go in early and see Abby."

She did just that. She took a shower and dressed, forgetting her usual 6-8 mile morning run and just went in and saw Abby instead. "Abby?" She called loudly over the blaring music.

"Ziva, what are you doing here? I mean not that I don't like seeing you here but it's just that...

"Abby, I need you to run a test for me."

"Okay?" Abby said somewhat confused.

"A urine test for pregnancy."

"You're pregnant?"

"Shush, Abby! I don't know that yet, that is why I am asking you. I'm late."

Abby looked at her. "Okay, well urine tests aren't always conclusive but how about I run one anyways and we'll see what it says."

Ziva nodded. "I figured, I would just go from there."

Abby ran the urine test and they sat and waited. "Ziva, if you are pregnant I take it would be Ray's?"

Ziva held her head in shame. "If I am, this baby does not deserve me for a mother. It will never have a father Abby and I can't raise a child by myself. "

"Ziva, you would make a wonderful mother and if you are the baby already knows that."

The buzzer went off for the pregnancy test and Abby got up. "What does it say?" Ziva asked looking at her.

"Well, you might want to see a gynecologist. Because, if I did it correctly you indeed are pregnant."

"Thank you Abby, I'm going to go see my doctor. Will you tell Gibbs?"

"Yes, of course I will but you have to promise me that you'll come in and see me when you get back or at least call me later."

"I will, I promise."

A/N2: Okay, so short starter chapter to start. I will write more but that all depends on you the readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed and read. I'll try and make updates as regular as I can. I do work so if I don't update one day it's because I'm tired and had a really long day or have a long day coming up.**

* * *

Ziva sat in the waiting room waiting for her name to be called. She looked around at all the happy women with smiles on their faces reading 'Parents Magazine' or 'What to Expect, When You're Expecting'. But, she just sat there scared and wondering what was to come next for her.

"Ziva?" A slender woman said.

Ziva stood up and looked at herself. She realized that in a few short months she would no longer be in the shape she was now. "Hello." Ziva said quietly.

"Right, this way." The nurse replied with a nice smile. "Now, if you will put on this gown the doctor will be with you."

"Okay, thank you." Ziva took the gown and changed and just waited.

She heard a soft knock a few moments later and the doctor stepped in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Mauers. You must be Ziva?"

"Yes, it is nice to meet you." Ziva said extending her hand.

"So, I understand you had a urine test done earlier by a friend at work and it came out positive?

"Yes, that is correct. But, I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, we drew blood and you gave urine when you came in and both came back positive so you are pregnant."

Ziva just nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"You weren't prepared for this I take it?"

"No, it kind of came up unexpectedly."

"Well, you do have options. It is still early enough."

Ziva shakes her head. "No, I won't get rid of him or her. That isn't an option."

"Alright, well shall we check on your baby then?"

"Okay, let's do that."

Dr. Mauer brought up the heartbeat for Ziva to hear. "That is your baby's heartbeat, nice and strong."

Ziva smiled a tear running down her cheek. She didn't care that Ray was the father, for some reason she wished that Tony was there with her instead. But, why would he be they were just partners.

"Thank you Dr. Maurer."

"I am writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and anti-nausea pills. Otherwise, I will see you in about three weeks to check on things unless things change."

"Okay, thank you again."

* * *

Ziva had returned to NCIS and was met by Gibbs in the elevator. "Hi, Gibbs. I told Abby to tell you that I had-

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, I can't. This baby, he or she is innocent in all of this. I was foolish. I made the slip-up, we had unprotected sex."

"Foolish?" Gibbs asked.

"Foolishly in love with that son of a bitch. He killed someone. A woman, a Navy Lieutenant. No, I don't think I will ever tell him. I mean, it's not like he would ever meet this child anyways. I do know who I want in the child's life."

Gibbs just gave her a smile and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll always be here for you and so will the others once you decide to tell them. I mean other than Abby."

Ziva looked at him. "How did you get it out her? Actually, it doesn't matter. I'm glad she told you."

"How do you plan to break the news to DiNozzo?"

"Pizza and movie night, hopefully he'll take it okay."

"You're his best friend, I think he will."

"Are you sure you're okay with this Gibbs?"

"Yes, but I am going to watch over you. Once, it comes time to sit you on your ass for desk duty I don't want to hear you complaining. Do you got that?"

Ziva laughs, "Yes, Gibbs of course."

His blue eyes twinkle. "Okay, let's get off this elevator and get you and the baby some food."

"Oh, I don't know I'm not really hung-"

"Ziva!"

"Yes Gibbs, okay food sounds great."

A/N: Chapters will get longer, but this one was longer as you see.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**A/N: Again, thank you for all the reviews and those who have added me to their story alerts. If you have ideas, please do share. One person did share that they hoped the tragedy part would not be a 'miscarriage.' Since, this story is to be angsty and a tragedy-well something is going to happen. However, I think the idea I now have in mind might be a little more angsty especially once Tony comes into the picture a little more full time.**

* * *

Ziva sat at her desk completing the end of the day's paperwork, lost in thought Abby came up to see her.

"Hi there."

Ziva gave her a small smile. "Hi Abby, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that." She said looking around to make sure Tony nor McGee could hear her.

Ziva looked at her oddly. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure Tony and McGee aren't lurking."

"Oh, McGee's helping the geeks down in Cyber Crimes and DiNozzo is on a coffee run with Gibbs."

"Oh good. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay so far. I'm going to tell Tony soon. But, I need to meet Ducky now. We have a tea date."

Abby gives her a quick hug. "Tea with Ducky is always nice. I'll see you later, call me if you need me."

Ziva nods getting up and going off for her tea with Ducky.

"Ah, Ziva how nice to see you. I have our tea waiting for us."

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for this Ducky."

"So, what is going on with our favorite ninja?"

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "You, Abby and Gibbs are the only ones that know this so far and I would like to keep it that way. I plan to tell Tony in my own way and of course McGee too."

"Okay, I understand my dear. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am just pregnant." Ziva laughs. "Just pregnant, well having a baby and Ray is the father. I don't think I am reacting to well to that fact." She responds, a tear falling.

Ducky reaches across the table and squeezes her hand. "You have family right here at NCIS you know."

"Thank you so much Ducky. You're my family too and you always will be."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Well, right now I know I want to keep the baby. I have always wanted a family and I guess it doesn't matter how it comes about."

"Babies are a wonderful thing and you know that you'll have the support of all of us here, no matter what you need."

Ziva gave his hand a gentle squeeze as a thank you. No words were needed for the doctor. He knew how she felt about him.

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk wondering where Ziva had disappeared to.

"Tony just do your work, she'll be back when she gets back. Maybe, she went to get something to eat."

"Well, McTechy do a search on her phone."

"No, you're nosy and if you want to know where she is go out and look for her."

"Look for who?" Ziva said popping up behind DiNozzo.

"Good grief!"

McGee was laughing now.

Ziva smiled and took her seat.

"Everything okay Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Yes, I was just out for a bit. Thank you."

Ziva had been at a her doctors appointment for a quick check up. She still hadn't told Tony or McGee about being pregnant. She wasn't sure when she should tell Tony. Abby had told her that her chest would start to get bigger sooner than later. She wasn't thrilled about that but decided that she would have to tell him and tell him now.

"Pizza and movie night tonight Tony?"

"Sure, your place or mine?"

"Uh, mine if that's okay."

"I'll have the pizza with me and then we don't have to wait." He said with a smile.

"Thank you."

McGee just smiled. He thought it was great that they had such a wonderful friendship. He had a feeling something was up though with Ziva. It wasn't like her to just disappear during the day and comeback without telling them. The old Ziva maybe, but not the one that had comeback from Somalia.

They finished their work and turned it in.

"Goodnight McGee, I will see you tomorrow." Ziva said.

"Night Ziva, see you in the morning."

* * *

Ziva went home and got set up for pizza and movie night with Tony. She was nervous about how it would go but she hoped he would take the news okay.

"Ziva, I'm home!" He called out with a chuckle.

"Okay, just grab your usual and I'll be right out."

"Damn nausea not a good time to start." She said putting a wash cloth against her face.

Tony sat back in his usual chair with a beer and waited for Ziva.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony asked standing in the hallway just outside the bathroom.

She opened the door. "Yes, I was just washing my face is all."

"You look pale, I mean your color is gone from your cheeks. Are you sick?"

She took his hand. "Let's go sit. I need to tell you something."

**A/N: Chapter 4 is already in the works. I will be putting it up tonight. I love reviews. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**A/N: Oh, my gosh the reviews have been so awesome! I love you all! This chapter includes Ziva telling McGee a little heart to heart. Picture the scene in 'Reunion'.**

* * *

Tony looked at her. He was worried now. "What is going on Ziva. Please tell me you're not dying. You're not are you? Because, I honestly don't think I could handle that."

Ziva looked at him for a moment. "No, Tony I'm not dying. But, would you honestly not be able to handle it? I mean we're just partners, friends."

"Ziva David, we're not just partners or just friends. You're my best friend." Tony sighs. "I know it hasn't always been like this but we sure have been through a lot to get where we are today."

"And, if we or if I told you something serious that's about to happen in my life would you continue to be my friend Tony?"

"Would you just tell me?"

She looked at him, his eyes a deep green now. There was a lump in her throat. "I'm- I'm pregnant and Ray is the father."

He looks at her quickly, trying to find his words. "Oh...oh okay. Are you alright, I mean does he know? What are you going to do?"

She could tell that he was just as nervous and she was. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm okay and so far the baby is fine. I'm not telling Ray, he's in prison where he belongs and I plan on keeping the baby at least right now I do."

"I'm sorry Ziva, that this happened to you. I know that this wasn't the idea situation for you but I'll be here for you as much as you need me."

Ziva smiled at him. "Thank you so much Tony, that means a lot to me. I was kind of nervous about telling you and I think it's because I'm nervous about everything that's about to happen."

"You're going to be an awesome mom Ziva and that baby is going to love you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Tony smiled, leaning over and kissing her head. "Can I get you some pizza?"

"Just a small piece, my nausea decided to kick in right before you got here."

"How about some tea?"

"That would be wonderful and help yourself to another beer."

Tony went into the kitchen and waited for Ziva's water to boil. He poured it over the bag of tea and waited a few minutes just taking in the news. His partner, no his best friend was pregnant. He planned to do anything and everything he could to take care of her. He grabbed a couple slices of pizza for himself and a small slice for her. He knew that she should eat something but didn't want to force it. A baby was a big deal. Ziva's body would be changing, not that it would matter to him she would look good to him no matter what and besides she was his best friend nothing more. If she wanted him in her life as more he would be there but for now he would support her any way she needed it.

"Hi there, you look tired. Do you want to reschedule our night?"

"No, no I was the one who scheduled it." Ziva said looking at him with tired eyes.

"Why don't you sleep and I'll stay right here with you?"

"You'll stay, you promise?"

"Of course, I won't go anywhere. Let me go get you some water though, I don't want you get dehydrated after your throwing up through."

Takes a sip of the water. "Thank you."

"Alright, put your head down." Tony said smiling.

Ziva smiled and put her head down and fell asleep right away.

"Goodnight Ziva."

Tony sat there and fell asleep after a few hours. He had turned on the TV to a soft tone and ate his pizza. Ziva looked so tired, drained so to speak. He really hoped that she was okay and that she would be okay throughout the pregnancy. Ray Cruz was a bad man, he had killed a woman and betrayed Ziva and now she was pregnant with his baby. That was sure to have taken a toll on her. Ziva didn't want pity and he didn't feel that for her but he was worried about her as her partner and as her best friend.

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning with her head on Tony's chest. She hadn't slept that well in awhile and it felt good. She smiled at him. He inhaled softly and she placed her hand on his chest. His heart was beating slowly. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I am good. Did you sleep okay? I am so sorry you had to sleep like this."

"I don't mind, but I will have to go home before work."

Ziva nods. "I'll meet you there, I'm going to talk to McGee and tell him."

"Alright, he'll appreciate that. I'll bring you tea." Tony says helping her up.

"Thank you again Tony, for everything."

Tony just smiled and headed out.

* * *

Ziva arrived at work and saw McGee already there. "Good morning Tim."

"Good morning Ziva, you're here nice and early."

"Yes, I wanted to get a jump on those cold case files we'll be working on today." Ziva said putting a donut down on his desk for him.

"What is this for?"

"Well, it is for you but I was also hoping we could talk?"

"Sure, is everything okay? Did something happen between you and Tony last night?"

Ziva laughed. "No, Tony and I are just fine." She pulled up a chair and looked at him. "Abby, Gibbs, Ducky and Tony already know and I don't want you to think that you were least important because you're the last to know it just happened to go like that."

He looked at her oddly. "Ziva, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant McGee."

"Oh!"

"Yes and Ray is or was the father. I guess I think of him in the past tense because he is where he should be. And, no he doesn't know and never will."

Tim just leaned over and hugged her. "I'm sorry he put you through what he did. You didn't deserve it, you are so worthy of love Ziva and I know that you will find that person."

Ziva kissed his cheek. "Thank you Tim, you're a wonderful friend and I'm so lucky to have you."

"And, I you." He looks at Ziva. "Ziva, are you going to keep your baby or give up for adoption?"

"I plan to keep him or her. I already love my baby. I can't help it. I don't care how she was made all I know is that I want her." Ziva replied starting to cry.

McGee pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay Ziva. You, your baby will have all the love it will need right here. I promise."

Just then Tony walked in and gave them a look. "Everything okay?" He asked putting down his coffee and Ziva's tea.

"Yes, just a hormonal moment. Sorry."

"You or McGee?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Mine, definitely mine and I know that I will have more."

Tony smiled. "How's the paperwork going and where's Gibbs?"

"Haven't really started yet and up in MTAC, early morning with SecNav."

"Well, let's get a move on it so we're not here all night."

"Good idea." Ziva said.

The three got to work and got through several files before Gibbs came down from his meeting. He was impressed. So, much so that he bought lunch.

"Alright, great work today. Go home, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to start to jump ahead slightly in Ziva's pregnancy. I only had her three weeks along and if I don't jump ahead she'll be pregnant forever, or 9 months and my story won't be finished until then. I don't want that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

Ziva was now 13 weeks pregnant, which was about 3 months along. She was also starting to show, which she didn't mind so much. Gibbs was becoming a little more protective of her at crime scenes as was Tony and even McGee. She would tell them to knock it off from time to time if she felt it was becoming to much but she kind of liked it. She had tea with Ducky three times a week and lunch with Abby at least twice, unless they had a big case. And, then there was Tony. Tony brought her dinner pretty much every night or made her dinner.

"Tony, I might find out the sex of the baby during my next appointment." Ziva said over her book that Abby had gotten her.

"I thought you couldn't find that out until at least 18 weeks?"

Ziva looked at him. "How would you know that?"

"I-I've been doing some reading I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to be involved I guess."

"You're sweet."

"So, do you want to know? I mean if you can find out."

"I think so. I mean, I would like to plan ahead if I could. And, is it horrible that I'm hoping for a girl and not a boy?"

"You mean because of Ray?"

Ziva nods.

"No, I can understand your feelings on that. But, I don't think your son would turn out like that bastard. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, he would have you as his mother and you're a ninja a kick ass one. And, well he would be one too." Tony said smiling.

"You always know what to say Anthony DiNozzo."

Laughs. "I can't wait to meet your baby Ziva."

"And, I can't wait for him or her to meet their family. They are going to be so loved."

"Are you going alone or is Abby going with you this time?"

"Abby insisted on going with me."

"Good, I'd rather you have someone be with you. It makes me feel better."

"Tony, I'm just going to learn the sex of the baby."

"I know, but you're precious cargo. Both of you."

"Thank you Tony, for being so caring and protective."

"I know, I'm going overboard and I'm sorry I just want to make sure you and the baby are okay."

"It's nice." Ziva smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'll call you later about dinner."

Ziva walked out of the bullpen and went to her appointment.

"It's a girl." Dr. Mauers said smiling.

"A girl?" Ziva repeated?

"Yes, a girl. Did you want a girl?"

"Actually, at first I did. But, a very good friend told me that a son would be just as nice. I would have been okay with either. I guess for some reason I just wanted to start off with a girl."

"She seems to be developing nicely. At around 17 or 18 weeks we can double check to make sure your daughter is for sure a daughter. But, I don't see anything that says otherwise." She says with a little chuckle.

"What about any problems? Will you be checking for those as well?"

"Yes, I will be checking for everything don't you worry Ziva."

"Thank you, I just want to make sure she's okay."

"You're already a wonderful mother to be."

Ziva put her hand on her slight baby belly. "I hope she feels my love."

Dr. Mauers smiled. "She does."

"Okay, so when would you like me back?"

"I would like to see you back at your 18 week mark, that way we can start doing some of the genetic testing and make sure she's healthy."

"Alright, I will see you then."

* * *

Ziva called Tony on the way back to her apartment. "Hey, are you still up for dinner?"

"Always, with you. How did your appointment go?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you." She said with a smile in her voice.

"You're having a girl, aren't you?"

"Oh, Tony, you leave nothing for a surprise do you?"

"A mini ninja!"

Ziva laughs. "Yes, I'm having a girl. Now, I will see you in a little while okay?"

"Alright, I'm bringing the sparkling grape juice so we can celebrate." He says hanging up before she can answer.

**A/N: Wanted to put up a chapter for all my wonderful readers since I didn't get one out yesterday. I had kind of a bad day. I'm still having a rough day, so bear with me please if my chapters aren't great. Also, I need some ideas on what should be wrong go wrong with the baby. I was going to have the baby 'pass away' at birth-because that would be a tragedy and very angsty. But, not I'm thinking of going a different way and thinking that's what you the readers might want. And, no I wasn't going to do a 'miscarriage'. **


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

* * *

Tony arrived at Ziva's apartment about fifteen minutes later with a bottle of sparkling grape juice in hand along with Chinese food.

"Tony, that smells so damn good you better dish it out now before I eat it all."

"Hungry, sweet cheeks?"

"Well, I'm eating for two now. And, I'm finally feeling better." Ziva says snatching the bag from him, digging for an egg roll.

Tony laughed and grabbed some plates. "So, is everything going okay?"

"So far, so good. I have to go back at 18 weeks to get a bunch of tests done to check for stuff, you know the usual."

Tony put some food on a plate for her and some for him. "Everything will be okay." He said handing a plate to her.

She smiled. "I hope so."

They ate their food and celebrated over sparkling grape juice and then watched 'James Bond' all night. Ziva fell asleep halfway through Casino Royale. Tony cleaned everything up and covered Ziva up with a blanket and made sure she was comfortable. He took his spot on a nearby chair and watched her sleep for a short time before falling asleep himself. Protective he was. She was more than just his partner or his best friend now. She was his pregnant best friend and he would do anything regardless of whether or not she was pregnant but he just felt more responsible now. McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and heck even the Autopsy Gremlin felt that way.

* * *

Ziva had been at 13 weeks or 3 months and then just like that she was at 18 weeks or 5 months pregnant.

"ABBY!" Ziva half cried as she walked into her lab.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

"My boobs and my feet oh and I'm FAT!"

"You're glowing!" Abby smiled.

"She's beautiful." Gibbs said walking up behind her kissing her head gently.

"You're just saying that." Ziva said getting all teary eyed.

"Hormones again?" Abby asked gently.

"They're horrible. Tony brought me my favorite tea and a flower this morning and I started crying."

"You know, Ducky could give you something."

"No, I have to go see Dr. Mauers today for some more testing. Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes, of course." Abby replied.

"I'm nervous, not sure why." Ziva said, rubbing her belly.

"Baby ninja is going to be okay."

Ziva smiled. "Will you help me go through some names later tonight over pizza or something?"

"I would love to, but you and Tony have been getting closer I would think you would want to ask him."

"Abby, we—Tony and I are just friends."

Abby smiles. "Alright, whatever you say. But, he loves your daughter as much as you do even if it isn't his."

* * *

Ziva went on with her work for the day and met up with Abby later on. She had thought a lot about what Abby had said to her earlier that morning. Had Tony really cared that much about her and her daughter?

Dr. Mauers did all the necessary tests and did another ultrasound and printed out the latest picture of Ziva's baby.

"Everything looks good, but I want to take an extra look at the baby's heart just to make sure."

Ziva started to panic. At that moment she wanted Abby in the room. "Could you get my friend Abby please?"

"Ziva, you're going to be okay."

"Please, would you just bring her in?"

"Alright." Dr. Laura Mauers disappeared into the waiting room and called out for Abby.

"I'm Abby."

"Ziva, is asking for you."

Abby was worried now. She got up quickly and followed the doctor. "Is she okay? Please tell me Ziva and my goddaughter are okay!"

"Just follow me and Ziva will explain or I will back in the examining room."

"Abby, you came."

"Of course, I was right outside. What's wrong?"

"Something might be up with the baby's heart. Or, Dr. Mauers wants to double check her heart for something."

Abby looked at the doctor. "You're talking to a scientist. What would be the options if something is wrong?"

"Well, we have to find out what is wrong first in order to find out what those options are or would be. And, I don't think we should look there yet. But, I will be honest with you Ziva I do see a shadow on your baby's heart which could be or mean a hole and it could close in the next 4 months or your baby will be born with it and need immediate surgery."

"How soon will I or will we know?"

"I am hoping we will know by 24 weeks. I know that's so far away. Since, this has happened, I want you in every week until then to check. Okay?"

Ziva just nodded, tears forming.

"Thank you Dr. Mauers." Abby said, putting her arm around Ziva. "I'll make sure she gets here every week. She has a lot of people who care about her."

* * *

Abby took Ziva home and got her into bed. All she could do was cry. Abby made her some tea and a sandwich and then called Gibbs and Tony and told them what happened. She never saw Tony get somewhere so fast.

"She can't lose this baby." Tony said softly. "If she wants anything, it's that baby girl."

"She has to go in every week until her 24th week to get checked to see about the baby's heart. They hope to know more then. I wish we could do more."

"We can. I will." Gibbs said. "You two stay here with her and I'm going to make some calls on second opinions."

Tony nodded. He went into the bedroom and sat next to Ziva. "Hey, big ninja and little ninja you're both my heroes I hope you know that."

"My baby Tony."

"Oh, Ziva, she's a fighter just like her mom. She's going to be just fine, I promise you that. I never lied to you, just remember that."

"But, this is different. This is my baby, she isn't even born yet. We don't know her fate yet."

"Maybe, not but, we didn't know yours when you were in Somalia and I didn't give up on you and I'll be dammed if I'm going to give the hell up on another one I love."

**A/N: Not many reviews, but posted another chapter anyways. I'm babysitting for 11 hrs tomorrow. I'm taking my computer with and I'll be happy to post but, reviews do make me want to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**A/N: Not many reviews, but thank you to those I did receive.**

* * *

Ziva sat up suddenly looking at Tony. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'll be dammed if I give up on another one I love. Yes, Ziva I love you. You are worthy of love and if you hadn't clocked Ray I would have myself or worse."

Ziva snorted. "Tony..."

"No, he hurt you and I know we're just suppose to be partners or best friends or whatever we are but I guess since all of this happened I just feel so much more. And, now I feel even more strongly about it all."

"What does it all mean. I mean..." Ziva looks at him. "Do you want to be in her life, like her father?"

"Would you allow that? I mean how do you feel about me? I just told you I love you and I guess you don't feel the same." Tony lets out a nervous chuckle. "I know, that I'm not the greatest of choices for a father figure, but I do love her. And, I do love you Ziva David." He said again, trying to state his case as if he thought he had too.

"No, no Tony. I do love you. And, my daughter I know she loves you too. You've been here for me and I can't thank you enough." She leaned forward and kissed him. "You would make a wonderful father Tony, I can't think of anyone I would rather have."

Tony kissed her again, his hand moving to her stomach. "I will do whatever I can to help you and the baby. I do think we should give her a name."

* * *

A name sounded really good to Ziva. She picked up one of her name books and started going through it. After getting the news that her baby had a possible heart defect she kind of stopped going through the books.

"I thought about staying with something Hebrew, or at least making part of her name Hebrew."

Tony smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I think she should know her heritage, or as much as you want her to know."

"Will you go with me for my week 21 check up tomorrow?"

"Really? I mean are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you there. It would mean a lot Tony."

"I would love nothing more than to be with you."

* * *

Ziva lay very still on the table as they waited to hear from Dr. Nicolas Odom. He was a pediatric cardiologist that Gibbs had contacted for a second opinion.

"Hi, Ziva. I'm Dr. Odom."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"I have to say, I agree with your doctors findings so far. And, I did my own testing and I was able to find out that indeed your daughter does have a heart defect. But, I do have some good news I guess if good news can follow that."

Tony looked at him, his eyes welling up with tears. "Good news for her baby being born with a heart defect?"

"Yes, that would be right sir. Her baby has something called HLHS or Hypoplastic Heart Syndrome. There is a procedure that we would do about 2 or 3 days after she is born called the Norwood. It is a 3 step procedure. The second step is called the hemi-Fontan and the third is called the Fontan operation. The survival rate after this whole procedure is very good. And, it's even better that you found out about it now while you're still pregnant."

"So, is she still forming normally?"

"Yes, she's doing very well and you're right on schedule."

"Okay, that's good. I'm still worried and very concerned though."

"I know and Ziva, I'd like to keep you on as a patient."

Ziva nods as Tony helps her up off the table. "Will you do the surgery on her?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you so much."

He smiled. "No problem at all. I will take very good care of her."

* * *

Tony took Ziva home and they sat on the couch. They sat there for quite a long time, her head on his chest and one of each of their hands on her extended belly.

"She needs a special name, one that she will hopefully love." Ziva said, moving her hand on top of his.

"Tali Sarah or Sarah Tali, after your sister. I know how much she meant to you."

Ziva smiled at him. "That's beautiful Tony. I love how you remember things like that."

"Unless, you'd rather have a name that means fighter?"

Ziva nods. "Could we keep Sarah?"

"Of course, she's your daughter."

"And, yours too now. I want to make that official." She said looking at him.

**A/N: Here is a chapter for you. Might put up another one later if I feel up to it. Babysitting until late tonight. **


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

Tony looked at her. "Can you do that legally? I mean what if Ray finds out down the line that you had a baby and that it is his."

"You will legally be her father, or at least I am hoping the courts will see it that way and will allow it."

"Well, then I will gladly sign anything that says so." Tony grinned.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Now, how about a name?"

"Yes, a name. I was thinking of Sarah Valentina Tali David."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Valentina means strong. I couldn't find a good one that meant fighter."

"Well, I think it's perfect."

* * *

Tony was planning something for Ziva and so he had left work a couple of times to try and set things up. Gibbs was okay with their developing relationship as long as they kept it out of the office. He had seen a real change in his senior agent and was proud.

McGee looked over at Tony as he sat down at his desk.

Tony caught him looking. "That's creepy, McCreepy. What do you want?"

He laughed. " I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, you know with you and Ziva."

Tony was nervous all of a sudden and looking around.

"She's down by Abby and Ducky."

"I'm going to give her a ring. I guess it's an engagement ring, but more of a when you're really ready and want to walk down the aisle you say yes or no." He chuckled.

"Tony, she's going to say yes. You're a part of Ziva's life in a very big way and you didn't push your way in, she wants you there."

"I know, I just want to keep it that way." He smiled.

Ziva came up from Abby's lab and sat down at her desk. "Sarah, has been bouncing on my bladder and then she got the hiccups so I wasn't feeling good."

Tony looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Ducky gave me something to make me relax from the hiccups."

"Well, I'm taking you home. I think you should rest."

"You sound like Gibbs. And, I'm fine." She said pulling his hand towards the elevator.

"Ziva, I just worry about your health and Sarah's. We have the judge's ruling coming up and Gibbs will put you on leave sooner now because of what has happened."

"No, I talked him out of that. Sarah is going to be like his grandchild and I told him he can treat her like she's ill or me even if she is. She's going to be okay right? We have to believe that."

"I still believe that and always will. She's very active and I think that's a good sign." Tony said looking at her.

"Dr. Mauers called me earlier Tony."

"What did she say, want?"

"She thinks that even with a positive outcome in our minds we should still know that something could happen and that we should be prepared."

Tony could tell that she was getting upset and he hit the down button. "We're going home and you're going to relax."

"I don't want to lose her Tony. I don't want to be planning a funeral."

"Did she tell you that's what you would be doing?" Tony was upset now.

"Yes, pretty much."

"No, we're going to be planning birthdays and what to get her for Christmas or Hanukkah. And, when I talk to her I will let her know we will be finding a different doctor to finish off your prenatal care."

"But she knows about my condition and about me..."

"Yes, but she also puts you under constant stress telling you that your daughter is going to die before she turns 1." Tony helped Ziva into his car. "I know Gibbs doesn't know because he was in a good mood."

"You're going to tell him aren't you?"

"Yes, of course I am."

Tony helps her inside his apartment. "Thank you Tony."

He sat beside her on the couch. "What would you say to getting a place together, a nice big one?"

Ziva pulled him down and kissed him.

Tony smiled against her lips and pulled away momentarily. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, its a yes."

"I had this big evening planned and wanted to ask you a question. I still want to ask you that question, but I want you to rest right now."

Ziva reached for him as he was about to get up. "Oh, no you're not getting away that easily. What did you want to ask me Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would marry me? It's more of a you can think about it and answer me when you're really ready. Heck, if you want to wait until Sarah is like 2 or 3 that is fine with me. You can say no too."

Ziva was laughing. "Yes, I want to marry you and well I'd prefer not looking like this."

"I don't care what you look like, to me you're beautiful no matter what. You have a baby in that belly and I think that is a wonderful thing."

* * *

Ten weeks had passed by just like that and Ziva was already at 31 weeks. She and Tony had moved into a new place and finally the day had come where they were going to get news on the courts ruling.

Tony was dressed in his best suit, along with Abby, McGee, Ducky, Gibbs and of course Ziva. They others had given statements on why they thought Tony would make a good father and had also written letters. Ziva had gone before the judge a few weeks ago and it had been tough on her. The judge made her feel like she had done wrong by getting pregnant. Gibbs had quite the impact on the judge though with what he had both said and written. Tony had his turn, but he had to go before the judge again to answer a few more questions.

"So, Mr. DiNozzo do you plan to be in this child's life in fifteen years? I mean, you can't say for sure that you will."

"Your honor, I can say that I will. Ms. David and I are together. I love her and I love Sarah, her daughter as if she were my own. So, yes I will be there fifteen even twenty years from now."

"You are dating? What if it ends badly?"

"We are getting married your honor after the baby is born and has her surgery. My intentions are honorable your honor."

The judge looked at him for a moment. "Thank you Mr. DiNozzo. I will be out with my ruling shortly."

Tony got up and left the judge's chambers.

"How did it go?" Ziva asked, taking his hand.

"I don't know. I'm not sure she believes me."

"No, Tony she has too!" Abby chimed in.

Tony sat on a bench with Ziva and just held her hand. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too and you." He said putting his hand on her stomach.

"She knows your voice. I told the judge that. I told her than you sing to her and that when I landed in the hospital from dehydration that you were there and didn't leave. You were the one that took me. Abby told her the same story so it wasn't just me."

Tony smiled. "She asked if I would be around in fifteen years as her father and I said yes that I would still be around in twenty."

The door opened just as Ziva was about to say something. "Ms. David, Mr. DiNozzo you may come in."

They got up and walked into the office.

"I have heard testimonies from your family and friends and read numerous letters. I have decided to award custody as father to you Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. I can see that you will make a great father to Ms. David's daughter. All ties of Mr. Ray Cruz of any parental rights have been cut."

Tony's eyes were red. He was crying happy tears. "Thank you, your honor."

Ziva was crying too.

"I just need both of you to sign here. This document makes it official."

"Well, sweet cheeks I'm going to be a father." He said kissing her.

"Yes, you are and I've never been so happy." She replied.

Abby was going crazy in the hallway that she blurted a little too loudly. "What is taking so long?"

Tony and Ziva both laughed. "That's our cue to go. We better go tell Abby and everyone the good news." Ziva said.

They walked out hand in hand with straight faces. They wanted Abby to squirm a bit.

"So, what did she say?" McGee asked , a bit antsy himself.

"I'm going to be a father!" Tony said proudly.

"YAY!" Abby cheered.

Gibbs hugged Ziva and shook Tony's hand. "Congratulations, that's great. You both deserve news like this."

McGee hugged both of them as did Ducky.

"We wanted to thank you, for everything that all of you did." Ziva said.

"It was our pleasure my dear." Ducky replied.

**A/N: Here is a chapter for you. Another one should be up later today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**A/N: I love the reviews, thank you so much! **

* * *

Ziva was now at thirty-seven weeks. She and Tony lay in bed, he was asleep but she had been tossing and turning.

"Ziva, are you okay?" He asked as he propped himself up and turned on the light.

"I don't feel so good."

"Oh, god Zi- you're burning up!" Tony said pulling his shirt on, reaching for his phone.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva's burning up, meet us at the hospital."

"On my way." He said before hanging up.

* * *

Tony picked up Ziva and carried her to the car. He sped practically all the way there hoping a cop wouldn't pull him over. "Just hang on beautiful, you and Sarah are going to be just fine."

"Our daughter, you have to save our daughter Tony." She said, her breaths raspy.

Tony practically ran with her into the hospital where he saw Gibbs and Ducky.

"What are her symptoms Antony?" Ducky asked.

"Fever and her breaths are raspy, shallow. I think she might have pneumonia."

Doctors and nurses crowded them a short time later and took Ziva away.

Tony went and sat on a chair, his face in his hands. He heard some whispers talking to Ducky and Gibbs and looked up, but didn't move right away. He wanted to scream. Actually, he wanted to cry but he knew he had to keep it together for Ziva and Sarah. Gibbs motioned for him to come over by them and he slowly made his way over.

"How are Ziva and my daughter doing?"

"Mr. DiNozzo, we think it would be best if we do an emergency C-section and deliver your daughter as soon as possible. Ziva has a pretty advanced case of pneumonia and we don't want her to get worse or for something to happen to your daughter in the remaining weeks. Also, since Ziva is at thirty-seven weeks that is a very good thing."

"Can, I please be there with her? I don't want her alone."

The doctor looked at him. "Sure, I'll get you a gown to put on over your clothes."

"What about our daughters surgery for her heart?"

"We have called Dr. Odom and he's prepping for it as we speak. He will be doing it hopefully in the next two days if everything goes well."

"Thank you." Tony went into a room and changed.

Ziva was taken into surgery and after they set everything up they brought Tony in.

"Tony, what's going on?"

"Hi there, well we're about to become parents."

"What? Now?"

"Shh, it's okay Ziva. Sarah is going to be just fine and so are you. Doctors think it's best for both of your health. And, well I had to make the decision while you were knocked out."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Love you."

"Love you twice." He replied kissing her forehead through his mask.

"Alright Ziva, you're going to feel a tug."

And, just like that 7.5 lb 10oz 19 inch long Sarah Valentina Tali DiNozzo was born.

* * *

She had a head full of dark hair and her eyes matched Ziva's. She was a princess and beautiful. Except for the hole in her heart she was healthy. The doctors took her to the neonatal intensive care unit. Ziva was recovering and Tony sat with her for awhile but Gibbs made him get up and go check on Sarah.

"Go see your daughter." He said.

Tony looked at him. "Boss, she looks like him."

"That doesn't change how you feel about her, or Ziva does it?"

"No, but I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. I love Sarah, she's mine. I mean I signed the papers and well I've felt like her father pretty much from the moment I found out Ziva was pregnant."

"I know DiNozzo. And, I know this hasn't been easy for you either, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm being selfish. I'm going to go see my baby girl. Thank you boss, for knocking some sense into me without actually knocking me." He said with a small laugh.

Tony made his way down to the NICU. He put on the proper wear and went inside.

"Hi, I'm Beth and I'm Sarah's nurse."

"Hi, I'm Tony and I'm Sarah's dad. How is she doing?"

"She's hungry, would you like to feed her?"

"Really? I can do that?"

Beth gave him a smile. "Yes, of course."

She handed her over to Tony and he took her gently and sat in rocking chair and fed her. "Hi princess, you are so beautiful and so strong. You look just like your mom. I can't wait for you to meet her and I know she can't wait to meet you."

Sarah finished her bottle and looked up at him. "What's on your mind beautiful girl? Are you wondering what's going on? There is quite a bit. In a couple of days if you're strong enough, you're going to have a very big surgery. And, right now we're waiting for your mom a ninja named Ziva to get better from her bought of pneumonia." Tony looked down at her and she was fast asleep. He laughed. "I love you princess."

Tony placed her back in her little crib with the help of Beth and thanked her. He made his way back to Ziva and told her about Sarah and how he talked her to sleep and got to feed her.

"I want to see her." She whispered."

"You will, don't worry. The doctors say your pneumonia has to go away first."

"Okay." She smiled at him.

Tony took out his phone. "I have something to show you."

"Oh, Tony, she's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. She looks just like you."

"Thank you Tony."

He kissed her forehead.

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you. I am going to work on chapter 10 tonight and I might get it up tomorrow before I go to work, otherwise when I get home. If I do get it up before I will start working on chapter 11 right away. I have a long week so I might as diligent with the updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**A/N: Thank you for those that reviewed. I'm sorry that I rushed the birth and that Ziva got sick. I hope that you aren't too unhappy with me. I went with the unexpected for just a little bit.**

* * *

Ziva improved and was able to see Sarah the day before the surgery. She spent every waking moment with her.

"I'm so in love with her Tony. She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Ziva said as she held her gently close to her. She winced slightly.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

She laughed. "My boobs hurt."

"Oh, well, I guess I can't help you with that one." He smirked.

"I'm going to feed her. I hope that will help a little."

He nodded. "I'll let you be with Sarah. I love you both so much, you have no idea. I fall in love with you more every single day Ziva."

She looked up at him. "And, we love you too."

* * *

Ziva fed Sarah, relieving some of the pain in her breasts. "Okay, baby girl I need a nap and so do you. We all have a very big big day tomorrow. Daddy and I will be down later with everyone to say goodnight. Your godmother wants to hold you and of course grandpa Gibbs and your godfather he's so proud and Ducky and Uncle Jimmy."

Sarah looks up at her and smiles. Ziva kisses her gently and puts her down. "I love you so much."

Ziva returned to Tony and found him sleeping rather uncomfortably in the chair. She went over by him and started to kiss him as she sat in his lap. "Mm, what a wake up call."

"Why are you sleeping in the chair baby?"

"Because, I want you to be comfortable in the bed."

"Join me, I don't like to be alone."

"Is there enough room for the both of us?"

"I'll make room, I love you Tony. Please, come lie with me."

"Okay, of course I'll join you." He says getting up.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

He slips in next to her and puts his arm around her. "Nah, I'm okay. Besides, what could possibly be bothering me?"

"I don't know, you're just quiet. You're not you."

" I promise, I'm okay."

Ziva put her head on his chest. "Alright, I just want us to be honest with each other. No lying."

"You need to tell her or we do, when the time is right."

"Tell who what?"

"Sarah, that I'm not her real father."

"No, Tony!" She lifted her head up to look at him. "To me you are her real father, even if not by blood. If she wonders why you she doesn't look like you then yes or questions it in some other way fine. But, you are her father."

"I know Ziva and yes she's my daughter. I love her so much and nothing will ever change that."

"She looks like Ray, I know. Is that what's bothering you?"

"I'm selfish Ziva."

"No, not at all Tony. I wish she didn't, but I can't help genetics."

Tony took Ziva in his arms. "I don't care who she looks like Zi, she's our princess and I can't wait to spend my life with you and her and maybe give her a brother or sister or both."

"I'd love that, but let's get through her surgery first and make sure she does alright."

He kisses her. "She's strong, just like you."

* * *

Tony and Ziva took Abby, Gibbs and the others down to see Sarah when they got there.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Abby said, putting her finger in Sarah's small hand. "Hi, there Sarah. I'm your godmother Abby. You have all your family around you wishing you well for your surgery."

Gibbs stuck his head around. "How's my beautiful girl?" He asked kissed her head. "You get strong for grandpa Jethro and I'll take you sailing. Just you and I."

"I would be Uncle Ducky and this would be your godfather Tim."

"Hi there Sarah, your Aunt Abby and I can't wait to spoil you." McGee said.

Ziva just smiled as she listed to each one talk to Sarah.

"I think we should leave the young lassie to sleep. She has a very long day tomorrow, as do her parents." Ducky said.

Tony nodded and gave his daughter a kiss. "I love you princess and I will see you tomorrow when it's all over."

Ziva kissed Sarah and took Tony's hand. He could feel her tense up.

* * *

Gibbs called Tony over by him. "What's up boss?"

"I want you two to go home. You both have been here for far too long and you need a night at home for once."

"But, it's the night before Sarah's surgery."

"I'm going to stay here and so is McGee."

Tony wasn't usually emotional, but over the past few months he had become more so. "Thank you Gibbs."

"McGee's already asleep on a chair."

"I'll thank him in the morning. I'll take Ziva home."

"Ziva, we're going home for the night." Tony called out.

"What?"

"Gibbs and McGee are staying here and we get to go home for a night."

Ziva let out a yawn. She went over by Gibbs and hugged him. "Thank you so much. Call us, if you have too."

"I'll take care of her."

**A/N: I got called into work early today so this chapter is shorter than even I wanted it to be. I'm hoping to put up another chapter tonight. The next chapter will be Sarah's surgery and recovery and finally home with mom and dad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**A/N: Again, thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I'm watching NCIS while writing this chapter. LOL! Gibbs, in the woman's bathroom, now that is funny! I love Mark Harmon. And, I really love Dr. Cranston's character. I know that she is Kate's sister but she just really fits. **

* * *

Tony held Ziva close to him as they lay in bed. "I love you Tony." She said wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"I love you too Ziva." He kissed her temple.

Ziva whispered softly in Hebrew. "She'll be okay, right?"

"You bet she will. Gibbs is watching over her tonight and she's going to be just fine tomorrow during the surgery. Now, we have to get some sleep so that we make it through as well."

Ziva turns and smiles at him. "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight my ninja."

* * *

Tony and Ziva woke the next morning at about 5 am, showered and made their way to the hospital. Sarah's surgery was scheduled for 8 am that morning so they wanted to make sure they got their in time.

"How is she doing this morning McGee?" Ziva asked walking up to him.

"She's doing very well. They, um needed someone to sit with her for a little while so I hope it's okay that I did."

"Of course Tim. You're her godfather, we asked you for a reason. I would have asked you even if Tony wasn't this involved."

McGee smiled. "Thank you Ziva, I appreciate that."

Tony walked in with Dr. Odom and Gibbs.

"Hi all. I just wanted to explain the procedure again and let you know how long everything will take."

Tony and Ziva nodded as they held Sarah's hands.

Dr. Odom explained the procedure one more time and also told them that someone would come out and update them on how she was doing.

"The procedure or surgery rather will take approximately eight hours. I have a good team working with me, so I expect everything to go smoothly."

Tony took a deep breath. "Thank you Dr. Odom. Ziva and I will be here in the hospital."

He hands them a pager. "And, this is for you. It will go off when I'm done."

Ziva nods and kisses her hand and then Sarah before they wheel her away.

"Let's go get a coffee Zi." Tony says taking her hand.

"Okay, a little caffeine won't hurt me."

Tony bought two coffee's and placed them on a table. "What were you whispering last night in Hebrew?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just saying a small prayer for Sarah."

Tony smiled. "I know she'll feel it in there." He took her hand and held it.

They drank their coffee and grabbed something to eat on the way out and went back up by Gibbs and the others. Time seemed to stop for Tony and Ziva as they waited to hear how Sarah was doing. Abby sat with Ziva and tried to keep her calm.

"It's been over three hours, I would think they would have an update by now." Ziva said looking at her watch.

Just then Beth her nurse came around the corner. "Tony and Ziva DiNozzo?"

"Yes, that's us." Tony stood up, taking Ziva's hand.

"Sarah, is doing very well so far. Her vitals are strong and the surgery team is just about half way done."

Ziva hugged Tony. "Thank you so much Beth."

"I promise, I'll keep you updated if anything else comes up."

They all waited another four hours. Ziva and Tony had both fallen asleep, while the others stayed awake to await any new information. Ziva awoke suddenly.

"My baby?"

"Ziver, she's okay." Gibbs said walking over by her.

"I want to see her. Where is she?"

"Ziva, she had surgery today. Remember?" Ducky said joining them.

"Oh, right. I'm tired, sorry." She replied, embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, you're just fine." He said kissing her head gently.

* * *

The pager went off about ten minutes later and buzzed Tony awake. "I'm UP!" He almost yelled.

"Calm down Tony, you were sleeping." McGee said, patting his shoulder.

"Sarah's surgery is done."

Dr. Odom came out a short time later. He smiled. "I expect Sarah to make a full recovery. Now, she may have to take aspirin or some other medications throughout life but she should live a very normal life."

"Everything, went well?" Tony confirmed.

"Everything went great. Your daughter is an absolute trooper. So, incredibly strong."

"Thank you doctor, when will we be able to see her?" Ziva asked.

"She is in post-op now and will be moved to recovery in about ninety minutes. I know, you've waited so long already but with a surgery like this she needs time in post-op before we move her to recovery. Please consider, any meal on us for having to wait."

"We understand, thank you. Someone will come to get us?"

"Yes, Beth will be out to get you."

Ziva nods, smiling. She takes Tony's hand and they start walking.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet, but somewhere with a little privacy." She said with a small chuckle.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm off to bed and I managed to finish this beforehand. I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow before work, otherwise after.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. There is a bit of a love scene in this chapter between Tony and Ziva. I am skipping ahead in the release of the baby going home as well in this chapter because I'm not going to wait four days or try to come up with four chapters of information in the hospital.**

* * *

Ziva pulled Tony into a room. "Ziva, what are we doing?" Tony asked, a smirk on his face as she tried to kiss him.

"We're going to make out. Is that okay?" Ziva asked, her hand moving up his shirt.

"Mm, of course." He said kissing her back.

Ziva started to take off his shirt. "Zi, as much as I want to do this, I think we should wait until we get home."

"You want to leave Sarah?" She asked pulling away.

"No, of course not, but we do deserve another night of sleep. I know that our daughter doesn't expect us to stay here every single night until she is released, which is going to be at least a good week."

Ziva sighed and nodded. "You're right and it's not fair to make the others stay either. She has a wonderful nurse."

Tony smiled at her. "You're beautiful and I love you so much. Shall we go check to see if Sarah is in recovery?"

Ziva nodded and adjusted her shirt. "Let's go."

They went back out to the waiting room where Abby and McGee were staring at them.

"Where have you two been?" Abby asked with a big grin?"

"Um, nowhere." Ziva lied.

"Getting coffee." Tony added.

McGee laughed and raised his eye brow. "Must have been some good coffee."

"It's always good when you're happy McGee, let them be." Gibbs said, slapping him upside his head.

"Sorry boss."

Beth came out and let them know that Sarah was now in recovery and that they could go in and see her.

"She will be in the hospital for about three more day if everything goes well, maybe four."

"Well, that's good news. I mean, it's not a week." Tony said.

"We need need to get her room ready, but once she's home she'll be sleeping with us in our room for awhile."

"That's good, because she'll need to be near you for a good few weeks." Beth said as they walked into Sarah's room.

Tony smiled at Sarah. "Hi my beautiful princess. How's daddy's girl?"

"She loves her daddy." Ziva said, putting her head on his shoulder as she looked down at her. "Don't you?"

Abby looked at the doctor who walked in. "So, she's doing okay?"

"Yes, she's doing very well right now. I want to keep her at least three days, maybe four but I don't expect anything to go wrong."

"Will she be on medications?" Ziva asked?

"I will be showing you how to give her something to reduce any chance of infection. But, other than that she won't be on anything until later."

* * *

Tony and Ziva did go home that night. However, Abby stayed with Sarah not because she felt like she had to but because she wanted to. She told them that being godmother was so special to her and that she would do anything for her goddaughter. It meant a lot to them that she was staying with her, even if Sarah did have an amazing nurse.

Tony took Ziva's hand and led her into the bedroom. He removed her shirt and jeans and tossed them to the side and he let her remove his shirt. He kissed her and lifted her gently and placed her on the bed.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." She said, her hands removing his jeans.

After closes were shed they were finally under sheets and entangled together.

"You're hot." Ziva breathed in his ear.

"I could say the same about you beautiful."

They made love and fell asleep in each others arms. Tony held her close, never letting her go. He wanted to marry her and marry her soon. Ziva wanted to wait just a little while so that Sarah could be there nice and strong. He would wait as long as she wanted, he didn't mind.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking at the beautiful sight wrapped in my arms."

"I'm naked and so are you. It's the first time, we have done this."

"I enjoyed it. A lot."

"So, did I." He kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around him and they made love again. "We won't have opportunities like this once Sarah is home. I like that we're spending time like this together."

"Abby, is the most wonderful godmother and friend ever in the world."

"We can tell her that part but, we'll leave out what exactly it is that we did."

Tony laughed, smiling at her. "She's like Gibbs. She already knows what we came home to do, other than sleep."

"That's true, she is Abby. And, it's not like we're not getting married or don't have permission to break rule 12."

"Right, but I say we get showered and go to the hospital and relieve her of her Sarah duties so we can see our beautiful baby. Besides, I miss her."

Ziva looked at him. "I need to start pumping. Especially, if I can't breastfeed. My chest hurts so bad it's unbelievable."

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through that. I didn't hurt you at all last night did I?"

"No, gosh no. You were wonderful. I know that I'll be fine once I pump, they're just so full of milk and since she hasn't been feeding I need to do something with it all."

"I'll go get you the pump and you can do that while I shower."

Ziva nodded. "Love you."

Tony helped her get set up and then went and showered. Ziva didn't realize she had so much milk in her and pumped out about 10 bags of 5oz each.

"Holy cow, no pun intended there."

Ziva actually laughed out loud. "I'm going to have to ask if I can breastfeed. I mean, even if it's at night or something I can't have my boobs getting as big as they were."

"Yeah, I think Fred in accounting was even starting to take notice."

"Tony!"

"Sorry, I was kidding. I agree, but if you can't I will help out with whatever needs to be done."

"Thank you."

Ziva showered, got dressed and they went back to the hospital.

"Good morning Beth, Abby." Ziva said happily.

Abby smiled. "She had a very good night, but she missed her mommy and daddy."

Ziva hugged Abby. "Thank you for staying with her."

"I loved every minute of it. I even got to feed her and she fell asleep in my arms."

"She knows who she is safe with." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "Alright, well I'll see you two later."

"Bye, Abby." Tony said giving her a quick hug.

* * *

They did keep Sarah four days to be in the cautious side, which Tony and Ziva were grateful for. On the fourth day they took her home and they were so excited. Abby, McGee, Jimmy and Gibbs had painted the baby's nursery a soft lilac color. Gibbs had built a crib, rocking chair and ottoman as well as a huge shelf to keep stuff on that was all made out of light maple. It was the most beautiful furniture that the both of them had ever seen.

"She's already spoiled Tony."

"Yes, she has a family that loves her." Tony said walking into her room as he held her in his arms, a pink blanket wrapped around her.

**A/N: Trying to decide where to go from here. Hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**A/N: Hope, that you're still liking it. Ray contacts Ziva from prison and threatens Tony's life.**

* * *

A week had past that Tony and Ziva were home with Sarah. They were both home on leave for awhile, but Tony had to go in to fill out some paperwork for something.

"I'll be home in about forty-five minutes, okay?" He said kissing both Ziva and Sarah as they lay in bed.

Ziva smiled. "We love you."

"I love you both so much too."

Tony left and Ziva continued to feed Sarah when the phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Ziva."

"What are you doing calling me? No, how did you get this number is more like it?"

"I have my ways."

"What do you want?"

"You owe me answers Ziva."

"I owe you NOTHING! You killed a Marine Ray and you're in prison where you belong. I don't want to talk to you."

"You had my baby."

"No, I had my baby and how did you even know I was pregnant?"

Ray laughed his evil laugh. "I have my connections. Boy or girl?"

"I will never tell you. Besides, I thought you had connections."

"It is my child too."

"No, not anymore. I had your rights terminated two months before her birth and she has a father."

"Who the hell did you manage to pick up while you were pregnant with my child?"

"I didn't pick up anyone and I'm not telling you who her father is."

"DiNozzo, is that who? Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

Ziva was getting upset and put Sarah down in her special pillow. "We're getting married next month." She lied.

"No, you're not. He won't be alive long enough for you to kiss and say I do." Ray said before hanging up.

"Ray? Ray, you son of a bitch!" Ziva yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Sarah started crying when she heard her mother screaming. "Oh, my baby, I am so sorry. Mama didn't mean to yell."

Tony arrived home and heard Ziva in the bedroom talking to Sarah. "Ziva, what's going on?

"You need to take Sarah and go to Gibbs' house."

"What, why?"

"Ray, he called here and threatened your life. Please Tony."

* * *

Tony grabbed his cell and dialed up Gibbs. "Here, tell Gibbs what happened and I'll pack us a bag and we'll go stay somewhere. If Ray wants to kill me, let him go ahead and try."

"Ziver, what's going on?"

"Ray, he called here."

"What did he say?"

"He knows about Sarah, well he knew I had a baby and he threatened to have Tony killed. I told him that his daughter wasn't his and that she had a father. He then guessed that it was Tony. Please, Gibbs we have to keep Tony and Sarah safe. I don't care what happens to me."

"But, your husband to be and your daughter do as do I and the rest of your family. Don't worry, Tony will be okay."

Gibbs got off the phone with Ziva and called the prison. He had phone records pulled for when Ray had phone privileges. He called McGee right away to let him know what was going on.

" What about Abby, don't we need her to help us boss?"

"You know, McGee I think you might be able to help out fully on this one. No forensics and you're good at all that computer crap."

McGee stifled a laugh at Gibbs' language. "Abby, is just as good and sometimes better at the computer crap, as you put it."

"Yeah, well some needs to look over Sarah. Tony and Ziva are coming here and Sarah and Abby are staying with Ducky."

Ziva agreed to everything after a little talking from Ducky. He told her that he and Abby would take great care of Sarah and that she would be just fine when they picked her up.

"I brought an entire package of diapers and twenty bags of milk. Abby, she knows how to prepare it." Ziva said looking up at him. "Why can't we just go on with our life Ducky?"

"You will my dear, I promise. Ray isn't going to hurt you, Sarah or Antony."

**A/N: So, I'm not overly happy with this but I thought I'd try it out. Long day tomorrow, will post after work or re-post new chapter if not satisfied. I aim to please or try to.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews. And, yes I have something in mind for Ray. Gibbs and Eli go at it. I love the actor who plays Eli-Michael Nouri. I think he plays the part so well. I've seen him in other shows and I just really like him. I kind of liked him in the last episode he was in, it made me sad the interaction between he and Ziva. But, don't worry overall I don't like him and I'm making him bad in my story. Oh, a bit of a shock in this chapter!**

* * *

"He contacted Trent Kort and..."

"And, who McGee?" Gibbs barked.

"Director Eli David boss."

Gibbs slammed his hand down on the desk. Tony and Ziva weren't there yet. "They won't be safe at Ducky's for very long. We need to move them to safe house and now."

McGee nodded. "Tony and Ziva are here boss."

Gibbs looked up at them.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"We're moving you to safe house right now, let's go."

"Gibbs, what happened?" Ziva asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Now, did you pack a bag like I told you to?"

"Yes, we both did and an extra one for Sarah." Tony replied.

"Good, because you're going to be with Ducky, Abby and Sarah for awhile." Gibbs said as they got on the elevator.

Ziva looked at Gibbs. "Tell me."

"Trent and your father, they're working together with Ray."

Tony laughs. "They all want me dead? Wow, I feel so loved."

Ziva starts to cry. She pulls Tony to her. "I love you and no one is going to take you away from me or Sarah."

"I'm sorry Ziva, I shouldn't have said that. I love you too."

After arriving at the safe house, McGee arrived a short time later and double checked for any bugs.

"Use this phone only for communication to Gibbs, Vance or I. We can bring you food if you need it or anything else you may need."

"Thank you McGee." Ziva said, trying to muster up a smile.

"Ziva, we're going to keep you all safe." He said.

"You stay safe too Tim." Tony replied.

"Thank you Tony. I'll call you later."

Gibbs kissed Sarah's head. "I'll call too. The fridge is stocked, you should be okay for tonight but if you need something, just let us know and we can bring you food."

"Thank you Jethro." Ducky called out.

McGee and Gibbs left to go try and find Kort and Eli's tail while the others stayed at the safe house.

"Boss, do you think Eli is in the country?"

"That is what we have to try and figure out, because if he is it may become a very deadly game."

"I have a feeling he wants Ziva dead too."

"Me too Tim. And, I think Tony knows that and he would put his life on the line for her because he loves her that much."

"Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"If he does, I'll kill him myself."

McGee nodded. "I'll go down to Abby's lab, I might be able to work better on her computer."

"No, I don't trust Eli or Kort. They might be out for any one of us. Can you stay up in the bullpen?"

"Sure, of course. Can I use MTAC if I need it?"

"Yes, whatever you need."

"Thanks boss."

"No, thank you McGee. I'll see you in a bit."

McGee gave him a small smile. "Be careful."

Gibbs went for a coffee and of course being Gibbs he ran into Eli.

"Special Agent Gibbs, what a pleasure."

"So, sorry I can't say the same. What the hell do you want Eli?"

"My daughter and granddaughter of course."

Gibbs laughed. "You mean Ziva? Well, she's a citizen of the United States and wants nothing to do with you and your granddaughter is also a citizen and her father lives here as well."

"Her father is Ray Cruz from my understanding. She had his parental rights terminated."

"And, for good reason."

"Yes, she turned into a whore so she could be with that good for nothing Special Agent DiNutso!"

"She's in love with him and he with her. They're getting married and he's one hell of a father. He loves that little girl more than anything."

"He's no good!" Eli spat.

"NO, you're no good. You tried to have your daughter killed and Tony saved her. He found her and set up a mission to Somalia."

Eli snickered. "She should have died. I don't know why you wasted your time."

"Because, she means a lot to us. She's my daughter now."

"Her daughter will join the mossad."

"No, she won't Eli. You won't touch Sarah, she's not your granddaughter she is mine."

"Ziva is a DAVID, not a GIBBS!"

"She's a DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he dialed McGee.

"A what? She's a what?"

"McGee." He answered.

"She's a DiNozzo Eli. They got married."

McGee immediately started a trace on the call and ran out of the building when he got the location. He pulled up to where Gibbs and Eli were and got out. His phone was still open and Gibbs was still talking to Eli. Or rather, Eli was screaming in Hebrew.

"He isn't Jewish, they couldn't have gotten married and her daughter is half Jewish too."

"She doesn't care about that and she's American now Eli, or did you forget about that again."

Suddenly, Eli pulled a gun on Gibbs just as McGee walked in.

"Federal Agent! Drop your weapon." He shouted.

"You heard him Eli, he's no longer afraid to shoot. Believe me, he will shoot you."

"Drop it Eli, you maybe Ziva's father but you're not my friend. Ziva and Tony are my best friends and Gibbs is like a father to me. I will shoot you."

"Little fat probie agent Timothy McGee, hmm?"

McGee raised his eyebrows at the Director of Mossad. "Fat? Probie? No, not anymore." McGee cocked his gun as Eli drew closer.

Eli laughed and took one more step and just like that McGee pulled the trigger.

He sat down, his hand shaking and looked at Gibbs who took the gun from him. "McGee, are you okay?"

"I uh, I uh just shot Ziva's father."

"It was a good shoot Tim."

"She's going to hate me. I need to be alone right now boss."

McGee got up and just walked off. Gibbs took care of things with Eli's body and matter's with Vance. He knew that McGee would have to talk with him later on but he let him have his time.

"You're going to have to find him Gibbs."

"He's in shock Leon, but I will."

"He knows it was a good shoot right?" Vance asks.

"Yes, he's worried what Ziva will think. She nor Tony know yet."

Vance sighed and nodded. "Okay, give him some time. Go to the safe house and update everyone but tell Ziva and Tony separately from everyone else."

* * *

Gibbs left and headed to the safe house. When he arrived, the others wondered why he was there and McGee wasn't.

"I got a really weird text from McGee, saying how sorry he was and that he hoped that I would forgive him." Ziva said.

"Oh, dammit!"

"What on earth is going on Jethro?" Ducky asked, as confused as everyone else.

"You better sit down, everyone." He said.

**A/N: So, here is another chapter. I hope you like it okay. I know interesting right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**A/N: Not many reviews, but that's okay I guess. **

* * *

"Boss, what's going on? Where's Tim?" Tony asked, using his first name.

"I'm not sure right now. Something happened though and it scared him off."

"Is that why he called me?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes, it involves you."

"Jethro, just tell us already." Ducky said.

"I'm suppose to tell you separately, so if the director asks I did."

They all nodded.

"Ziver, your father is or was in town. He was here to come after me and after that he was going to come after you, Sarah and then kill Tony. However, I was able to contact McGee and he traced my location."

They all looked at him.

"My father, he is dead?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs nodded. "It was a good shoot Ziva. McGee asked him twice to put his gun down and he had it pointed at me. Your father cocked his gun and McGee pulled the trigger. He was scared. I tried to stop him from leaving but he said he wanted to be alone."

"Poor Timmy." Abby said, tears brimming from her eyes.

"I need to find him Gibbs. I know he thinks that I'm going to be upset. My father wanted me dead and no doubt he wanted Sarah to be trained for Mossad purposes."

"He knew all about Sarah and I told him you and Tony were already married. He died thinking it."

"We need to find McGee." Tony said holding Ziva closely.

"I still need you to stay put. Trent Kort is not in custody yet. I'll find him, don't worry."

Tony had something else in mind, but decided to keep that to himself. Gibbs left and started his search. Ziva was clearly upset, so Abby sat with her while she got Sarah to sleep. Everyone was in a different room of the safe house so Tony grabbed his gun and quietly snuck out. He walked awhile and made his way to McGee's apartment and knocked.

McGee pulled out his gun, looking through the peep-hole. "Tony, what the hell?"

"Hey, probie what's happening?"

"You left the safe house?"

"You came home to your apartment of all places?"

"You heard?"

"Yes, Gibbs came and told us. He's worried about you and so is Ziva. Everyone is actually."

"I killed her father Tony."

"She doesn't care, he was going to kill her, Gibbs and then me. He was going to take our daughter away. I know he said something about me and it probably wasn't too nice. I kind of wish he could have seen how much I love her, how much I love both of them. But, you know what it doesn't matter."

"I'm so sorry Tony."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Tim, nothing at all. I just want you safe, so let's go back to NCIS and let boss know you're okay."

"He won't be happy if you show up with me."

"Ah, let me deal with that." Tony said with a smile.

* * *

Ziva went into the living room area to check on Tony. "Ducky, have you seen Tony?"

"No, I haven't my dear. But, he shouldn't be far since this place isn't that big."

Ziva searched all over. "He's gone and so is his weapon."

"He went looking for Timmy." Abby said guessing.

Ziva shook her head. "He can't do this to me, us. We're suppose to get married and have a life together. Trent Kort is after him and he has to be the hero."

"Ziva, McGee is his partner too."

"I know Ducky. I didn't mean it like that, I just want him alive."

"I'm calling Gibbs, we have to let him know." Abby said as she dialed him up on the phone they were given.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Its Abby, Tony is gone."

"What, do you mean gone?"

"He went looking for McGee, he snuck out."

"Dammit! Okay, thank you Abby. Now, I have two...never mind, they both just walked in."

"They did? Oh, thank god!"

"I'm keeping them here now. They'll be under lock and key. I'll be by to pick you guys up shortly."

**A/N: Working on the next one shortly, just thought I'd get this one out for y'all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**A/N: Okay, there seems to be some confusion. Tony isn't missing. He walked in with McGee at the end of the chapter. I apologize, I guess I need to be more clear next time. Anybody ever crave the weirdest things at the weirdest times? I just ate a whole bunch of cherry tomatoes, really tasty sweet I might add. My next crave is peanut butter and bananas. No, I'm not pregnant! LOL!**

* * *

Tony and McGee sat at NCIS under watchful eye, while Gibbs went to the safe house to pick up the others. Ziva ran up to Gibbs when he walked in, Sarah cradled in her arms.

"Jethro, do you have Trent Kort in custody?" Ducky asked hopefully.

"No, I have a few other agents on that and I'm going to join them when I get you all back to NCIS."

"I want to come with you Gibbs."

"No, I need you safe Ziva. Sarah needs you and so does Tony."

"But, I'm a good agent."

Gibbs laughs. "No, you're a great agent. Ziva, do you want to end up on one of Ducky's steel slabs?"

Ziva gave a heavy sigh. "No, of course not."

"Alright, let's go then."

Abby and Ducky grabbed a bunch of things along with Sarah's diaper bag and playpen/crib she had been sleeping in. He took them back to NCIS and got them all settled in.

"Ziva, I want you to stay down in Abby's lab with Sarah and yes Tony can join you."

She nodded and picked up the phone and dialed him up.

He didn't answer right away. "DiNozzo."

"Hi there."

"Hi beautiful."

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ziva, I had to find McGee. Please understand that."

"I do Tony, but you're a father too now and well I need you alive if not for me then for Sarah."

"Where are you?"

"Down in Abby's lab, bring McGee."

Tony sighed. "On our way."

Tony and McGee walked into Abby's lab a minute later. McGee looked at Ziva. He was still reeling from the shock of what had happened and was doing a little better than he had been.

Ziva handed Sarah over to Tony. She told him that she needed to talk with McGee for a bit in private. "Come on McGee, let's go talk."

McGee nodded. "I'm sorry Ziva."

All she could to do was hug him. "I don't blame you Tim and I never will."

"But, how could you not? I killed your father."

"Yes, one who tried to kill myself and my family. You saved Gibbs and you saved the rest of us."

"Thank you Ziva."

"No, thank you Tim. I'm just glad you're okay and Tony too."

"He sure does love you Ziva."

"And, I love him." Ziva smiled happily.

McGee walked her back to where Tony and Sarah were lying down on the couch in Abby's lab. Ziva smiled at them as she looked at Sarah fast asleep on Tony's chest.

"They fell asleep." Abby said quietly.

"That's good. Sarah hasn't been sleeping well, I'm worried that she might be sick."

Abby gave her a look. "Why, didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because, I don't know for sure. I mean, we haven't been at home where we should be with her and if something happens to her, I'm going to put a bullet in Kort myself!" Ziva said almost yelling.

Abby tried to calm her. "Shh, Ziva, Sarah is going to be just fine."

"I just want to marry Tony and be with him and our daughter. That's all I want right now Abby. Well, that and I want Sarah to be healthy."

Tony had woken to Ziva's outburst and handed Sarah off to McGee. "Ziva, come on beautiful let's go talk."

Ziva took his hand, she was trying so hard not to cry. "I'm sorry Tony."

"I love you Ziva and I think we should just get married. No planning no big party, let's just get married."

"What about our family, you know like Abby, Ducky, McGee? And, I wanted to ask Gibbs to walk me down the aisle."

"Do you really want all that? I mean, if that's what you want then I'll give you everything you want. Otherwise, I'm not against a shotgun wedding."

"No more guns Tony."

Tony laughed. "No, it means a rush wedding."

"Just kiss me right now." Ziva replied.

Tony did what he was told. "I love you."

"Love you more." She she smiled.

**A/N: I know short. I will gladly work on another chapter between the NCIS Covert Ops marathon and the 84th Academy Awards. But, that all depends on reviews. Wedding is approaching.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, Tony and Ziva would have kissed in 'Swan Song'.**

**A/N: Suppose the disclaimer should have come sooner, oh well. I'm bored. I'm watching 'Angel of Death' and thinking of putting in S1 of Burn Notice.**

* * *

Gibbs and Agents Morgan and Flynn brought in Trent Kort after finding him snooping around Tony and Ziva's condo.

"What were you doing there?" Gibbs said pulling the chair out from underneath him.

"Following through on my orders Agent Gibbs." He spat, in his thick British accent.

"Which were what exactly?"

Tony and Ziva watched from outside.

"To kill Ziva and her baby and then dispose of DiNozzo as well."

"NO! You son of a bitch!" Ziva screamed.

"Ziva, shh." Tony said trying to calm her. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. He can't."

"But, he was going to kill Sarah."

"Gibbs never would have let that happen and either would I."

Ziva looked at him. "You were going to give your life, weren't you. That is what your plan was when you snuck out of the safe house and went looking for McGee."

"No, not originally. But, when I found out that Kort wanted Sarah and you dead yes I would have given my life for both of you. I love you both so much."

"Tony, I never would have forgiven myself if you would have done that. Promise me that you'll try to live too."

He put his forehead against hers. "I will. But, if your lives are in danger and I need to save them I will."

"Okay." She said. "Tony, can we go home?"

"Yeah, I don't think Gibbs will object."

They went back to Abby's lab and picked up Sarah and got her things.

"Abs, can you tell Gibbs we went home?" Tony said picking up the pack n play.

"Of course, make sure you get some sleep."

Ziva held Sarah close to her. She put her in the car seat. They drove home and unpacked their stuff.

"I'm going to feed her, well after I change her and get her ready for bed."

"Do you mind if I join you? Or, do you want to be alone?" He asked.

"You know we always love you here with us." She said, giving him a kiss.

He nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll join you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at NCIS Gibbs handed Trent Kort over to Metro and went into Abby's lab.

"Abs, where are Ziva and Tony?"

"Oh, they went home. They were hoping that was okay."

Gibbs nodded. "Of course it is, they've been through a lot. I'll take you and McGee home too."

"Thank you Gibbs, but we'll be okay. I'll take McGee home."

He looked at her. "Okay, just text me when you get home and take the rest of the week off."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, if you'd rather come in?"

"You know I love to work Gibbs."

"Abby, it's been a tough week. Yes, I really am sure."

"Okay, thank you Gibbs."

Abby left to fetch McGee and take him home with her. Gibbs phoned Tony to make sure that he and Ziva and Sarah were all okay.

"Hey boss, what's up?"

"Are you okay DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I gave McGee and Abby the rest of the week off so I want you to take some time off to be with Ziva. You already have paternity leave, but I want you to take some additional time."

"What about McGee boss? I think he deserves additional time. I mean after what happened and all."

"I'll talk to him about it, believe me I will. How are Ziva and Sarah doing?"

"They're good. Ziva is feeding Sarah right now."

"Give them my love and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight boss."

Tony joined Ziva in bed. After she had finished feeding Sarah she put her to bed and snuggled down with her fiance. They were so happy together and things were finally going right.

"We can start planning the wedding if you want tomorrow Zi." Tony said.

"I'd like that." She said.

**A/N: Okay, wedding in progress. I know another short one. Sorry!**


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Tony reads to Sarah. I love this chapter, I could totally see Michael Weatherly doing this with his new baby girl that he has coming in April with his wife.**

* * *

Ziva woke up and went for her morning run after she fed Sarah and put her back to sleep. Tony woke a little while later after Sarah woke him up.

"Hi, princess how are you doing?" He asked as he placed her on the changing table.

She cooed up at him with her big doe eyes. He took her off the changing table and brought her into the living room and put her on her play mat. Tony got on the floor with her and smiled at her.

"So, your mama and I are going to get married what do you think about that?"

"Pffft." She replied.

Tony laughed.

"I asked McGee to be my best man and your mom asked Abby to be her maid of honor and Gibbs is going to walk your mama down the aisle, it will all be very special." Tony explained to his little girl.

Sarah let out a giggle, reaching for Tony's finger.

"You're so strong. Yes, you are." Tony said picking her up and taking her to the couch and sitting with her and grabbing a book.

He had grabbed the book 'Guess, How Much I Love You'. He had bought it as a gift for Ziva when he found out she was pregnant with a girl. He held her close as he read the book to her. Sarah held tightly to his hand and looked up at him.

"Can you guess how much daddy loves you? I love you right up to the moon. Oh, that's far;" said Big Nutbrown Hare. "That's very far." Tony read.

Ziva watched him from the doorway smiling. "You two are absolutely adorable."

Tony laughed. "Hi, beautiful." He said leaning up to kiss her. "You know, she looks more like you everyday?"

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Well, I guess I would find it shocking if she started looking like me." Tony chuckled.

Ziva squeezed his hand. "I know what you mean. I can tell she loves you and you're a wonderful father."

He looks at her. "When, is she due to go in for her first check up?"

"Oh, good question. I scheduled it for next week."

"Good, we'll go together and then we can talk wedding dates. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great."

Ziva sat with them and put her head on his shoulder. "She loves when you read to her. My father never did, but Gibbs even being a busy Marine had time to read to Kelly."

"Well, I'll never be too busy for Sarah. I mean, even if something comes up I'll try and spend some time with her or call her and say goodnight."

Ziva smiled at him closing her eyes as she fell asleep.

* * *

After waking up an hour later, Ziva noticed that Tony was gone and had made her comfortable on the couch with Sarah in her bassinet right next to her.

"Tony?"

"I'm right here baby." He said walking in by her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, just didn't know where you went."

He smiled and picked up Sarah and placed her on the changing mat. "I'll change her and then I have some dates in mind for our wedding. Also, we're going to have to figure out what to do when you come back to work in terms of Sarah's care."

Ziva looked worried. "I know Tony, I worry about leaving her with someone we don't know. And, sometimes our cases are all hours of the night and who wants to stay those hours?"

"Well, we find someone we trust and a person who needs the money will stay those hours. Besides, we can do background checks on anyone we choose."

"That is true." She said. "And, we can always check in."

"Zi, our nanny or whoever we choose, will probably end up becoming part of our family. That wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, if we ever decide to you know add to our family down the road she'll be there for us then too."

"Yes, you're right Tony. I'll try not to worry so much, I think it stresses me out which in turn is why Sarah won't nurse much right now."

Tony frowned. "You didn't tell me that. When did this start?"

"Over the the last week, I try and relax but she just gets tense and cries. I try and switch to the other side but that doesn't matter. I end up having to pump everything out and give her a bottle. I like nursing her, it's my time with her."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." He said kissing her head.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile. "I love you Tony, you make me so happy. Let's talk dates."

He smiles back. "I have this reoccurring dream of you in your wedding dress, you're walking towards me. The cherry blossoms are in bloom, your hair is pinned up with a blossom in it and there are loose petals floating from the cherry blossom trees around. The scent is so beautiful, like you. Sarah is dressed in a beautiful gown as well. You're holding her as you walk towards me. Gibbs takes your arm and he kisses your cheek and kisses Sarah's head. Abby makes sure you dress is perfect from behind and then takes her place in front and walks down ahead of you," he chuckle. "McGee, is standing with making jokes because he's nervous for some reason and Ducky leans over and says, my dear boy we're in a church be quiet. This isn't the time or the place for that."

Ziva starts laughing. "And, this is all in your dream?"

"Well, maybe not all of it. But, most of it yes." He smirks.

"It's beautiful Tony. I love cherry blossoms."

"Well, then let's get married around them. We'll get you a beautiful gown and Sarah too."

"So, April or May?"

"April 14th, I was thinking."

"I like that date."

Tony kissed her. "I like you more." He laughed.

**A/N: I've been to D.C a few times. However, I don't remember if the blossoms have a scent. I'm making up when they bloom. April 14th is a Saturday I do know that because my birthday is a Thursday. I won't be waiting that long though. Washington, D.C. Does have a Cherry Blossom Festival if I'm not mistaken. Putting up another chapter tonight when I get home from work.**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**A/N: It means a lot that I have faithful reviewers and readers. My own supposed best friend doesn't even review my story. So, thank you to those who I know read and review everyday. Even, if you don't review everyday.**

* * *

Tony had put in a load of laundry while Ziva and Sarah took a nap. A short time later Sarah's wails filled the room.

"Oh, princess what's wrong?" He asked picking her up.

She stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Did you have a bad dream? I've never heard you cry like that." Tony started to gently sway with her to some music by Frank Sinatra. "One day, you'll have a boy pick you up a long, long time from now when you're like 50 and I'll meet him and I'll decide whether or not to let you go out with him." He said with a chuckle.

Ziva was listening trying not to laugh. Tony was already becoming the overprotective father. "I think 30 would be okay." She said coming up behind him and kissing his neck.

"Yes, I guess that would be okay." He grinned. "Besides, we might have some boys and then she would have brothers to keep her safe."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, I think she had a nightmare. We were sharing our first father/daughter dance."

"You were practicing for our wedding, hmm?"

"Oh, I can't wait to dance with you at our wedding Ziva. Well, I can't wait for other things."

Ziva blushes. "What about Sarah? I mean, we won't be able to go away at all."

"Yes, we can. We're going to spend the night in a nice hotel and Abby and McGee will watch Sarah with Ducky on call. If, we're needed they'll call us. And, when Sarah is older we can go on our honeymoon and leave her with the nanny that we get. Okay?"

Ziva nods. "Okay."

"I hope you know that I would never let anything happen to Sarah."

"Oh, Tony, I know that. You have proved that over and over again. I'm just worried a little too much I guess."

"No, I get it. Let's just get married and go from there. We'll get Sarah healthy and she's already getting bigger."

"I know, I can't wait to put her in the outfit that Abby got her for spring."

"Let me guess, something pink?"

"No, something more colorful actually. And, it has a turtle and a butterfly on it. It's so cute."

"Daddy, doesn't like cute. I like pretty."

"But, you're cute." Ziva laughed.

"So, are you."

"Abby got her another one that says 'I'm daddy's princess' so, I could put that on her. It's a little dress."

"Now, that I would love to see." He said his grin huge.

* * *

A few weeks had past and Sarah was getting stronger with each passing day. She was almost two months old. The wedding was only a couple weeks away. Tony and Ziva found a nanny named Aria Montgomery. Everyone loved her. After, going through about thirty names they had rounded it down to fifteen. They interviewed those fifteen and some of them they liked and some were rather odd. One girl Emily they marked off the list right away. She claimed to be going into medical school and it turned out she had some real mental problems. McGee had done a further search on her and found that her family had problems as well. They couldn't believe some of the people they had come across and had met. But, then they had found the perfect one. And that was Aria. They had taken Aria into NCIS one day as well to meet the team, along with Sarah and she immediately clicked with Gibbs, McGee and Abby as well. In fact, Abby loved her!

"Hi, Ziva, you and Tony should go for a walk or something. I can stay here with Sarah." Aria said walking into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful day out. I was thinking of wrapping up Sarah and taking her out in the stroller after she woke up. I mean if that's okay with you."

"Oh, yes, that would be wonderful." Ziva smiled gratefully. "Thank you Aria. We'll be back soon."

Ziva took Tony's hand and they walked to a nearby park. "Aria's so good with her and Sarah really likes her, I can tell that."

"Yes, I'm so glad we were able to find someone and before our wedding. I was thinking, maybe we could leave Sarah with Aria instead of Abby and McGee. But, still have Ducky on call."

"Are we ready for that?"

"Well, we have to be sooner or later. And, Gibbs isn't that far away. If she needs anything, she can always call on Abby or one of the team."

"Yes, that's true. They've already become good friends. I like that. Aria, is part of our family and I want the rest of the family to treat her as such as well."

Tony smiled. "I'd like to turn that extra room in the basement into a living area for her. Don't you think it will be easier for her to stay here?"

"I think that would be very nice. And, I think we should get her name put on the visitors log at NCIS so if she comes by with Sarah at anytime once I go back full time she can come by and see us."

Tony pulled Ziva into his lap as they sat down on a bench and he kissed her hard. "I love you."

"I love you Anthony DiNozzo."

"If we ever have a boy, we're not naming him Anthony."

"What if I want to name him Anthony?"

"There are already to Anthony DiNozzo's and that's enough."

Ziva looked at him. "Well, we can talk about names when we get that far. I just had a baby and I can't really think about having another one right now. Especially, after what Sarah went through."

"I'm sorry Zi, I didn't mean to push."

"No, it's okay. I do want to have a family with you. I mean a baby with you Tony, I just want to make sure that Sarah is a little older."

"I can't wait to hear her first word and see her first step. It's all going to be so exciting."

Ziva smiled at the excitement in his voice. She was thrilled that he was so happy at wanting to be a father that he was her father. She loved him more and more everyday for what he had done for her when she told him that she was pregnant with Ray's child. "Let's go home. I know that Aria wanted to take Sarah for a walk but I know she had some errands to run as well. She can do that, while we all take a nap."

"Sounds, good." He replied, taking her hand as they went back home.

**A/N: So, as for time where it is in the story-it's March somewhere. I'll just say close to the wedding since I don't want to wait forever. I never did say when Sarah was born and I apologize for that. Her birth would have been in January. NCIS isn't on next week, grrr!**


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**A/N: Not sure if not many saw my update or not, but I didn't get many reviews. Anyone, a 'Psych' fan? I'm a huge one and tonight is the SUPERSIZED episode. I'm so excited. Now, I'm watching one of my favorite NCIS episodes of season 8 'Dead Air'. A development into the life of Aria in this chapter and in the next chapter it should be wedding.**

* * *

After returning home, Aria stepped out to do some shopping. She bought some things for Sarah and did some grocery shopping for Tony and Ziva as well and picked up a few odds and ends for herself as well. She really enjoyed nannying for them, she loved Sarah very much.

"Hey, I'm back!" She called out.

Sarah let out a squeal and Ziva laughed. "Well, I can tell she loves you Aria." She smiled.

Aria smiled shyly. "Thank you, Agent David."

Ziva raised an eyebrow at her. "Aria, it's Ziva. Neither, Tony nor I are Agents David or DiNozzo to you. We are Tony and Ziva."

"But.."

"But nothing. You, are part of our family Aria. We didn't hire you as just a babysitter here and there. Gibbs, is a little different because he goes by Gibbs all the time but you don't have to call him Agent Gibbs. He's my adopted father and Sarah's grandfather."

Tony smiled at Aria. "Gibbs, thinks you're great Aria. And, believe me that says a lot." He says, sitting next to her putting Sarah in her lap.

"I'm sorry," She said, looking at them. "I've never had much of a family and you have such a great one and I didn't want to impose on it. I mean, I wanted to do my job and do it good but I didn't want you to think I was being weird."

Ziva could tell there was something deep down that was bothering her, but nothing that would keep her from being their nanny. Tony left the room so that they could talk.

Aria shook her head and put Sarah down in her bassinet. "I'm okay Ziva."

"Aria, we're not just federal agents that help Marines and Naval personnel. We help others too. If, something is bothering you or you need to talk you can talk to me or Abby or anyone of us."

"Thank you. I'm going to go lie down for a little bit."

Ziva gave her a small smile. "Alright, sleep well." She picked up the phone and dialed Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard."

"Hi, Ducky, it's Ziva."

"Ziva, to what do I owe the pleasure? Is Sarah okay?"

"Oh, yes, she's very well thank you. I was actually calling about Aria. You know our nanny?"

"Oh, yes, she's a wonderful young lady. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, something seems to be troubling her and she won't talk to me. Tony understands her resistance towards him but I'm a woman. I think it's personal."

"Maybe, you should let her come to you on her own."

"Ducky, I'm worried about her. I think something happened to her and that she needs to tell someone. She's already shared with Tony and I that she has no family and that we are it. I mean she thought she was intruding on all of us. I felt horrible."

"That's terrible Ziva."

"I know, we love her."

"You have a wedding to worry about and now this."

Ziva sighed. "I know Ducky, but she's part of our family now."

"Alright, here is what you do. You allow her to try and come to you little by little if she will until you get married and then afterwords if she doesn't you go to her and push. It will be easier after you have one thing out of the way. She also won't think you know to much right now if you don't ask to many questions."

"Thank you Ducky."

"But, Ziva, if you notice any signs of trouble then you start asking."

"Trouble?"

"If she starts acting withdrawn or depressed, things like that. If something did happen, it could have happened a long time ago and she could just be remembering it now."

"Repressed memory?"

"Yes, that would be right."

"Alright", Ziva said, sounding worried. "Is this dangerous with Sarah?"

"No, I see her as no threat around your daughter. She loves Sarah and no, Ziva she isn't going to hurt Sarah."

Ziva felt guilty for implying such a thing. "I'm a bad person for saying such things."

"No, you're a worried mother."

"I should be a friend to her."

"You are being a friend Ziva, a really good friend." Ducky assured her. "You called me for advice and asked me what to do instead of just assuming what you should do."

"I appreciate that."

"Call me if you have anymore questions." He said.

"Thank you so much, Ducky."

After hanging up with Ducky, she poked her head in on Aria and saw that she was sleeping. She entered the room and sat on her bed for a moment and looked at her.

"Ziva?" Tony whispered.

Ziva got up and left the room. "Yes?"

"What were you doing?"

"She looks so sad Tony. Something is going on and I want to help her. Ducky told us to wait until after we got married to press any further. I promised him I would, unless I saw signs of trouble.

Tony looked at her. "Should we start looking for a new nanny?"

"What? No, she's fine Tony. She's not crazy, I think someone hurt her."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Ziva."

"She can't know that we're onto this."

"Okay, my lips our sealed."

"I'm going to make some tea for Aria and myself. Are you going to go meet McGee for your tux fittings?"

"Yes and Gibbs and Ducky are meeting us after for drinks."

"Sounds like fun," She said kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Tony left and Ziva poured to cups of tea. Aria woke from her nap and joined Ziva in the kitchen.

"How was your nap sweetheart?"

"It was very nice, thank you."

"Good, are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm great. Where's Sarah?"

"Oh, I put her in the nursery for the first time. I wanted to see how she did."

"I think she'll do just fine. She seems to be recovering nicely from her surgery that she had." Aria commented.

"We're so happy. Tony and I were so worried when we found out about the hole in her heart, but at the same time were relieved that we found out while I was pregnant."

Aria sipped her tea as they talked about various things. Ziva asked her about her graduation from Georgetown University and Aria asked about her upcoming wedding to Tony and how it felt to be getting married.

"Love, is a wonderful thing." Ziva said.

Aria just nodded and gave a small hint of a smile. Ziva would ask about it after the wedding. There was something behind that and she knew it. Someone had hurt her and she wondered if someone still was of if it was more recent than her and Ducky had originally thought.

**A/N: Okay, kind of an odd chapter but, I wanted to throw something different in here as well. I will try and update tomorrow morning before work but otherwise it will be Friday night because I won't be home tomorrow. I'm going over to my Dad's for dinner and my brother will be there and I don't see him much. I love my big brother :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

**A/N: Sorry for the weirdness.**

* * *

The next few weeks had flown by like a huge wind. Ziva had a beautiful gown picked out, Sarah had a little dress and even Abby had a dress. Aria would attend the ceremony and part of the reception and then she would take Sarah home for the evening.

Aria put a cup of tea down for Ziva. "Relax, Ziva. I will do your hair. Sarah, is sleeping before the wedding."

"Oh, good. She didn't sleep very well last night." Ziva replied.

"I know. I took her downstairs with me and put her in her bassinet so that she wouldn't bother you."

"That's why we didn't hear her for the final five hours and were able to get some sleep."

Aria smiled and gave her a smirk. "Yes."

Ziva laughed. "So, what will you and Sarah do tonight?"

"A night of reading and watching some Disney movies and then go to bed. You and Tony are going to go and stay at the Biltmore right?"

"Are you ready for us to be away, I mean that far away?"

She nodded. "I have Gibbs, Abby, McGee all a phone call away if I need them. And, Dr. McAdams and Odom on speed dial should I need them."

Dr. McAdams was Sarah's new pediatrician and Aria had been introduced to both her and Dr. Odom and appointments that Sarah had gone to previously. She was extremely involved in the little girl's life and Tony and Ziva really like that. Aria finished braiding Ziva's hair and sprayed it lightly.

"I'll put in the cherry blossom at the chapel."

Ziva's eyes started to water. "Thank you Aria."

Aria looked at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just a little emotional I guess. I've never been married before and well Tony and I didn't get together in the traditional way."

Aria looked at her confused.

"Do my make-up and I'll tell you the story?"

"Sure."

"Well, I was with another guy and I found out I was pregnant. I was pretty upset at first, because I didn't know what I was going to do. Sarah's father did something very, very unforgivable. The second Tony found out that I was carrying Ray's child, he was by my side and never left. And, when I found out that Sarah was sick he got even more protective than he was when he found out I was pregnant," She said smiling, looking up as Aria put on mascara. "Tony, is the most wonderful, remarkable man in the world. Oh, not to mention father. He actually became her father before she was born in front of a judge. I fall more and more in love with him with each passing day. I guess I was always in love with him and never really found myself admitting it. But, Tony made me realize it all the more."

"Ziva, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure, sweetie."

"Did, this Ray, did he hurt you?"

"You mean like physically?" She shook her head no. "He hurt me emotionally and he hurt someone else. And, well he hurt Sarah too by doing what he did to the woman. He killed a Navy Lt."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ziva. What a horrible thing to have to go through, you, Sarah and Tony."

Ziva gave her a smile. "He helped me through it all. Everyone did, but he did the most. And, if Sarah ask why she and Tony don't look alike... I may have to lie a little. But, I am going to tell her that Tony is her father. At least, that's the plan right now."

Aria nodded and smiled. "Well, you're all set to go."

And, as if on cue Sarah started to cry.

"I'm sorry Aria." Ziva said standing.

"Don't be, I'll go get her ready. I'm already showered, I just need to get dressed and we'll be ready to go."

* * *

Forty-five minutes and a limo ride later Ziva, Sarah, Aria and Abby all arrived together. They picked up Abby at her placed on the way to the chapel. Ziva stood in the back of the chapel, her train not extensively long but beautiful nonetheless. Abby made sure that it looked perfect and then handed her, her bouquet of mixed spring flowers. Aria stood, in a beautiful pink dress holding Sarah who had on a beautiful little bonnet with her dark brown ringlets sticking out.

"I can't believe you got her ears pierced Ziva." Abby said, stunned.

"Aria only suggested it, she said I might want to consider it now while she's younger because it's easier. I'm glad I did it. I think she looks adorable with her ears pierced. We've had no problems in taking care of them and yes, she cried but only for awhile."

"That's good, she does look cute."

Gibbs walked up behind them. "So, whose in the mood to get married today?"

Ziva smiled big. "Is he nervous?"

"Oh, just a little.

Ziva frowned. "I never make him nervous."

"You're fine, he loves you." Gibbs replied taking her arm.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ziva finally said.

Tony was standing with McGee and Ducky and Sarah stood with them as well. They would watch Ziva walk down the aisle and greet her as she met Tony.

Gibbs' eyes were a soft blue because he had tears brewing in them. His daughter was getting married today, he was happy. He was very happy.

"I love you Ziver." He whispered, her nickname.

"I love you too Gibbs. Thank you for everything that you do and have done."

They started walking down the aisle. Gibbs joined her hands with Tony's and gave him a smile. He trusted Tony and always would

"Take care of her DiNozzo."

"Will do Boss."

Gibbs kissed Ziva's temple gently and then she nodded trying to hold back her tears. She was happy. He took his spot next to Aria and Sarah. The minister then took his spot in front of Tony and Ziva.

"Today, we join Anthony and Ziva in holy matrimony. They have decided to do their own vows today."

Tony took Ziva's hand in his. "Ziva, from the moment you walked into NCIS I've been falling in love with you. You've made it so easy, even if it didn't seem that way. We've been through a lot together and I want to continue to go through those things together with you, through thick and thin. I love you so much and I love Sarah, she's mine. I mean, I felt that way when you told me you were carrying her. I can't wait to share everything with you and Sarah. I will forever."

Ziva's eyes were twinkling. "Tony, I too have loved you from the beginning and never realized it until you made me see it. I should have seen it on my own and I'm sorry I didn't. I love the way that you love me, the way that you love Sarah and that you've taken care of us. You're the most amazing man and I can't wait to start spending my life together with you as husband and wife and mom and dad. I will love you forever."

Abby stood watching, trying so hard not to cry. The union between those two, was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen with everything that they had been through. McGee handed Tony his ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." She repeated."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." The minister said with a smile.

Ziva beat him to it and kissed him hard. Everyone clapped. Tony and Ziva turned and walked down the aisle together, this time as husband and wife. Aria and Sarah met them at the other end. Aria was smiling with Sarah in her arms.

"Hi, mommy, hi daddy."

"Tateleh, oh mommy and daddy love you so much. We're going to dance tonight, I can't wait."

Gibbs and the others joined them, congratulating them.

"Ziva, Antony my dear boy congratulations!" Ducky said in Scottish accent.

"Thank you Dr. Mallard." Ziva said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Picture would all we done near the reception site so, they decided to head towards _Four Seasons Hotel._

"Wow, this is amazing Ziva." Aria said looking up.

"I think it's definitely going to be."

They all got in the limo this time as they had dropped off any cars at the the hotel early and cabbed it over to the chapel.

**A/N: Reception next! Big snow coming my way. I will write tonight, when I get home. Who knows when that will be. I'm not good at weddings, because I'm not good at love. I tried though. Also, I just picked a fancy hotel in D.C. Not sure if they do weddings or not. LOL! They do have babysitting services, but I'll stick to Aria taking care of 'sitting on the baby' LOL!**


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

**A/N: Hopefully, I won't have problems for awhile. Right now, I don't like fan fiction very much and I'm sure mailboxes are filled with numerous chapters of my story and you don't know which link to click on. I'm irritated to say the least.**

* * *

After arriving at the _Four Seasons _Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy and Brenna all checked into their rooms. Tony and Ziva would be sharing a room for the time being with McGee and Abby until they left for the _Greenbrier. _They had originally made reservations at the _Biltmore, _but changed their mind and decided to stay at the _Greenbrier _instead.

"You don't have to worry about Aria or Sarah, they'll be just fine." Gibbs said, as Ziva came out of the room.

"I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about Aria, I will talk to her after Tony and I return in a couple days." Her eyes serious. "I trust her though and I'm not worried that she won't take wonderful care of Sarah."

"I know Ziva, I don't doubt that either. And, she knows she can call any of us."

"I have something to run by you, when we get back. I think it might have something to do with what happened to her. Maybe, you can help."

"Always." He said as they walked into the ballroom.

"I'm married Gibbs." Ziva said grinning.

"Yes, to DiNozzo of all people."

Ziva laughed. "I love him. I love Anthony DiNozzo, damn so much."

"I know Ziver. Let's go sit down."

Everyone took their seats and then McGee stood up and started laughing. "Ziva and Tony, never did I think I'd see the day where you'd be married. But, I'm glad that you are. You're meant to be. When Ziva found out she was pregnant, you became an instant father to Sarah. I told that judge that no papers should have to be signed because you were there from the beginning and that you would be there until the end. And, you will be. I love you both, very much. You're my family and my best friends."

Tony was speechless, he wasn't sure what to say at that moment. Ziva was crying and so was Abby.

"We love you too McGee." Ziva said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Tony was rather choked up after that and quickly wiped away a tear. "Thank you Tim." He said.

McGee nodded. "Anytime, Tony."

Abby stood up. "It's no secret, that Ziva and I did not get a long when she first came to NCIS. In fact, one could say I hated her. I thought she was there to replace my friend Kate who had died in the line of duty. But, that wasn't her fault. I love you Ziva and I'm so happy for you and Tony. And, I love your baby girl. You're both my best friends and always will be. We've all been through so much, so much. I will always be here for the both of you no matter what. Now, let's get on with this celebration and the dancing."Abby said, putting her champagne glass in the air.

Dinner was served and they all ate and then finally the first dance came.

"Tonnnnnnnny!" Abby's voice came.

"What Abby?"

"It's time for you to dance with your wife."

My wife. Wow, my wife. I like the sound of that."

"Get, use to it DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony joined Ziva on the dance floor.

"This is a special song that Tony has picked out to dance to with Ziva and then he has something special planned after this, so Aria please keep Sarah handy." Abby said into the microphone.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,__  
__When the world is cold,__  
__I will feel a glow just thinking of you__  
__And the way you look tonight._

Tony took Ziva into his arms and kissed her. "I love you beautiful."

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

"I love you Tony, so much." She replied, kissing him again.

"Thank you for marrying me Mrs. DiNozzo or are you still David?"

"I hope, I'm a DiNozzo. But, I guess that will be confusing when we're on a case won't it?"

"You could be David at work and DiNozzo everywhere else."

She smiled. "That'll work. I mean, if I can do that."

"Sure, I'm pretty sure you can."

Ziva put her head against his chest as the rest of the song played and closed her eyes.

_Lovely, never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.  
With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

Lovely, never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.

* * *

Aria handed Sarah over to Tony who smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Abby put in the selected song as they got ready. Tony took Sarah out onto the dance floor with him. He had removed his tux jacket and for some reason that made Ziva really hot.

_I was never alive__  
__'Til the day I was blessed with you__  
__When I hold you late at night__  
__I know what I was put here to do__  
__I turn off the world and listen to you sigh__  
__And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby_

Tony held her in his arms so she could look up at him and sung her the song.

"Daddy, loves you princess."

_Know I'm forever near__  
__The one you can always call__  
__Right all you know to fear__  
__Are the shadows on your wall__  
__I'm here close enough__  
__To kiss the tears you cry__  
__And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby___

_So tell me how to stop the years from racing__  
__Is there a secret someone knows?__  
__I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing__  
__I'll never be ready to let go__  
_

Ziva stood bye Gibbs trying so hard not to cry but she couldn't. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched Tony sing to Sarah as they danced on the floor. She thought it was the most beautiful thing.

_And when the world seems cold  
And you feel that all of your strength is gone  
There may be one tiny voice  
Your reason to carry on  
And when I'm not close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
You will sing your Angel's Lullaby  
Let this be our Angel's Lullaby _

Ziva joined him and whispered in his ear. "That was the most beautiful thing ever."

"You know I would do anything for my girls."

Ziva nodded as she looked down at a sleeping Sarah. "We should probably hand her over to Aria."

Tony nodded. "She'll have to take the limo home."

"No, Gibbs went back and got his car earlier. He can take her home, he hasn't had anything to drink other than diet soda so far."

Gibbs came over. "Aria's ready. She wanted to make sure she had everything she needed from you."

Ziva thought for a moment. "Numbers for Greenbrier, she knows how to call Dr. McAdams and Dr. Odom and of course all of you. Yes, I think she has everything. And, as for feeding Sarah she knows all about that."

Gibbs kissed her head. "Very good. I'll be back shortly."

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote a chapter. The next chapter will be a continuance of the reception and then of course a mini-honeymoon for Tony and Ziva at the Greenbrier. The song that Tony and Ziva danced to was The Way You Look Tonight-version by Frank Sinatra and the song that Tony danced to with Sarah was Angel's Lullaby by Richard Marx. I absolutely love the song.**


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

**A/N: I hate fan fiction! It probably won't post this chapter either. The problems Aria is suffering from aren't mental. I'm not going to put a baby in the hands of someone who is mentally unstable. I am familiar with people who are unstable like that. It's very trying working with someone or having a family member who has a mental disorder of some kind. Anyways, you'll see what I have planned coming up in the next couple of chapter this one included.**

* * *

Gibbs walked into the house with Aria and Sarah. He made sure everything was okay. Aria turned off the alarm system and then would reactivate it once Gibbs left.

"Are you sure you won't be more comfortable coming back to the hotel and staying there?"

"Yeah, we're good here. And, plus I think Sarah is more comfortable in her crib now that she's sleeping in it. I'm going to sleep in the guest bed up here while Tony and Ziva are gone so that I'm close to her."

"Call, if you need anything and I mean anything."

"Thank you Gibbs." She said with smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Gibbs left and Aria put the alarm on. Awhile, back both Tony and Ziva had legally gotten Aria registered to use their sidearms if it ever came to that. So, she knew where those were as well. They were, of course locked in a combination safe under a rug. She also knew where Ziva's knife collection was and had access to to that if it ever came to that. It was in a combination safe as well.

* * *

Gibbs returned to the reception. He was ready for his father/daughter dance. While, bittersweet he had, had a dream and Kelly told him it was okay that he was going to dance with Ziva. She was okay with that. He watched for a moment as Ziva danced with McGee and Tony danced with Abby. They were his family now and sometimes he had trouble even admitting that. Shannon appeared to him in dream and gave him one hell of a Gibbs head slap for that. "Jethro, they're your family and you know that Kelly will always be your daughter and Ziva knows that she's not your real daughter and she's never acted like it. But, she does need you. And, now you are her father so you can be one to her and it's okay for her to be your daughter. Tony, Abby, Ducky, they're family too." She said, before threatening to slap him again with a smirk.

"Gibbs, what's with the look?" Ziva asked

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something."

Ziva looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry Ziver. I have a feeling Kelly and Shannon that they're happy, very happy."

"Tony's about ready to dance with McGee. We better dance soon so I can get him upstairs." She laughed. "He's already danced with Jimmy."

"How did Brenna feel about that?"

"She and Ducky couldn't stop laughing, they had to leave the room."

Gibbs smiled. "That's great. Let's go dance."

Ziva rested her head on shoulder as they danced to the music. "We've been through a lot together."

"Yes, we have and we'll continue to go through things together as a family Ziva. But, those other things that only you and I know of will probably always stay between you and I, unless somehow they come out."

_Ooo ooo ooo__  
__Ooo ooo ooo___

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Way up high__  
__And the dreams that you dreamed of__  
__Once in a lullaby___

_Oh somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Bluebirds fly__  
__And the dreams that you dreamed of__  
__Dreams really do come true_

Ziva nodded. "Thank you for always being there for me Gibbs and I'm still sorry for everything that I put you through. You know with Somalia and Ari."

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

"As, we say it's water under the bridge. I love you Ziva. You're family, my family."

_Oh someday I'll wish upon a star__  
__Wake up where the clouds are far behind me__  
__Where trouble melts like lemon drops__  
__High above the chimney tops__  
__That's where you'll find me_

_Oh somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Why, oh why can't I, I?_

Ooo ooo ooo  
Ooo ooo ooo  
Ooo, ah ah 

"I love you to Gibbs." Ziva said as they finished their dance.

"Okay, go get your husband before he hits on McGee."

Ziva laughed. "Goodnight, we'll see you in a few days. We're leaving around 7 am so we won't see you."

"Alright, I'm going to go check on the girls tomorrow. But, I'm going to call first. I think Aria gets spooked if you just show up."

Ziva nodded. "Oh, Gibbs we took get and got her registered to use our sidearms if it ever came to that. She knows where we keep them."

Gibbs eyes went wide. "Is she any good?"

"Remember the train station scene in _The Untouchables _with Andy Garcia where Kevin Kostner asks him if he's ready to shoot the bad guy?"

Gibbs nods. "That's one of the best scenes. Gee, I sound like DiNozzo."

"Let's just say, it was like that."

"Wow, there must be something going on. You go on your trip with Tony and I'll try and dig and maybe talk to her if I can."

"Call us if you need too. We'll both have our cells."

Ziva went to fetch Tony and up to their room they went.

**A/N: Okay, so mini-honeymoon is next. I just wanted to get this posted and I also have something big planned.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

**A/N: Love scene. That's why it is now M. Hopefully, not too much of one for those who don't like this sort of thing. Also, in the previous chapter I said they shared a room with McGee and Abby. Well, now they have their own room I just didn't state it.**

* * *

Tony took Ziva into the room. He helped her out of her dress and then carried her over to the very large cal-king sized bed.

"Oh, the view is beautiful." He said as he flipped his shoes off.

"Damn straight."

Tony laughed. "Is everyone settled in at home?"

"Yes, I told Gibbs that Aria was like Andy Garcia in _The Untouchables." _

Tony laughed nervously. "How'd he react?"

Ziva unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room and then started with his pants. "Hmm?"

"Zi?"

"Oh, he's going to talk to her while we're gone."

"Good, now we can do what we came up here to do."

Ziva smiled. "Make love?"

Tony pulled the covers over them as the rest of their clothes were shed. They were definitely both using protection as they had decided no babies yet. Sarah was only two months old and they wanted to wait until she was at least 16 to 18 months old to have another one. But, if something happened and Ziva did get pregnant before then. They would gladly accept it.

Tony kissed her neck and then moved back up to her lips and smiled against them. "I love you Mrs. DiNozzo." He continued kissing downward. His hand moved over a small scar.

"That's from Sarah." Ziva smiled.

"Oh, your c-section scar."

"Yes."

"Would you consider getting a tattoo?"

Ziva looked at him. "What, with your name?"

"No, Sarah's, where the scar is. You know so you can remember." Tony thought for a moment. "Stupid, I guess." He said lying next to her, playing with one of her curls.

"No, I like the idea. But, I also did get something to remember you by." She turned over and showed him the small of her back. Written in beautiful script was 4.14.12_ Anthony and Ziva were joined together. _With a rose in the middle between Anthony and Ziva.

"Wow, that's sexy. I love it." He sat up and showed her what he had done. _My princess Sarah _ was written on his back left shoulder and under that was _my love forever Ziva. _ He had always called Sarah his princess and she would always be his princess.

"Oh, Tony. I love it. It's beautiful, so beautiful." She said as they resumed their love making activities once again.

Tony took Ziva in his arms as they fell asleep. Waking up in the morning, Ziva started to kiss Tony.

"I have a beautiful naked woman kissing me, the most beautiful naked woman in the world." He replied, pressing her against him.

"I want you."

"Can you hold off for a couple of hours until we get to the Greenbrier?"

"Only, if I can kiss you all the way there."

Tony smirked. I got you all hot and bothered last night didn't I.?"

"Hmm?"

"When I took off my tux jacket and I was dancing with Sarah."

"I don't know what it is about that, but yes."

Tony's lips melted onto hers in a kiss. "Let's get going so we can sit in our personal hot tub in our room. We want to enjoy our three days away."

"Alright."

They packed up there stuff. Ziva left her dress for Abby to take back with her to the house so that she didn't have to deal with that. McGee would take Tony's tux as well. As a favor to Tony, Ducky and McGee had gone over to Tony and Ziva's house and picked up their car drove it back to the reception for them in between dinner and dancing.

"There's the car, right where McGee said it would be." Ziva pointed.

"Awesome!" Tony replied as he popped the trunk with the key less remote button.

They put their suitcases in the car and off they went.

The trip was beautiful but kind of quiet. Tony realized that Ziva had fallen asleep about twenty minutes in. He reached over and held her hand and squeezed it gently and she squeezed his back.

"I love you Ziva DiNozzo."

"Ani Ohevet Otkha." She said, a smile on her face.

He loved when she said small things in Hebrew. Sarah would certainly know all the languages with Ziva as her mom. After arriving and checking in, they decided to unpack a bit and change.

"Are you hungry?" He asked?

"I could eat."

Tony took her hand. "What's wrong baby?"

She looked at him. "I can't nurse Sarah anymore and I don't know why." She looked at her chest. "Dr. McAdams thinks I'm suffering from postpartum."

"Depression?" Tony asked concerned.

Ziva nodded. "I don't know if that's it."

"Zi, you would tell me if you were sad or down right?"

"You make me happy Tony."

"No, Ziva. I may make you happy but I don't have to necessarily be the cause. I mean I could be and I may not know it. It's normal for a woman to go through something like this. But, I want to make sure that you're okay. You and Sarah mean more to me then you will ever know."

"Maybe, I just wasn't meant to nurse. I tried with her, it could be that she doesn't want to. I can pump, but that's about all I can do. I'd like her to have my milk, that much I do know."

"Will you talk to someone if you feel the need to?"

"Yes, I promise. And, I won't keep anything from you Tony. I love you, I won't hurt you."

"I know that." He bites off a strawberry and gives her the rest.

"Where did you get that?"

"Fresh fruit for us. Compliments of our best friends and the godparents of our daughter."

"They're funny. I think they want us out of the room at least once and not in all the time."

Tony looked at her. "Well, what do you think those two are doing back home?"

"Abby and McGee?" She questioned.

"Yes, Abby and McGet-it-on."

"And, how do you know this?"

"Autopsy Gremlin spilled the beans. He was drunker then a stiff board at the wedding. He caught them making out about a week ago in Abby's lab and I don't mean just a kiss and tell."

"Oh, awkward."

"Yeah and they don't know he saw."

"Well, he better not tell Abby or she will kick his gremlin butt."

Tony laughed and kissed her. "That's right."

Ziva changed into some cute capri's and a top while Tony put on some nice pants and shirt. He took her hand and they walked down a beautiful winding staircase and she held out her hand. The diamond on her ring shining.

"It's almost blinding, it's so beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as my Israeli ninja."

"American-Israeli ninja now." She smiled.

They sat down at a table and looked at the menus.

"Everything looks so good." Tony said looking up at her.

"Anthony DiNozzo."

He laughed. "I meant on the menu Zi."

She reached for his hand and kissed it.

They ordered their food and a bottle of champagne.

"Should you be drinking when you're, well you know."

"I'll be fine for the time being. I have enough stored at home for her right now. I was quite big and had to pump a lot because they hurt so bad and I couldn't get her to eat."

He leaned across the table and kissed her. "I just want to make sure you're both okay. I worry."

Their food came a few minutes later and they started eating.

"You got a steak." Ziva smiled. "Missing Gibbs?"

He laughed. "Mm, yeah I guess I am. This would be our steak night, well usually."

"So, you made it your steak afternoon with me?"

"Yes, why not."

"Would you like some salad?"

"Just a bite, please."

"What are we going to do after lunch?" She asked giving him his bite of her salad.

" I was thinking we could go for a nice long walk and then come back here and take a nap and then go to dinner and relax in our hot tub."

* * *

They went for their walk and had also driven into town to take a look around. Ziva wanted to look for some gifts for Aria and Sarah. She found a cute little dress for Sarah and a journal for Aria. It was getting dark and so they were already back at the resort getting ready for dinner.

"I want to call Aria and say hello."

"Okay, I'm going to shower and you do that alright?"

She kissed him. "Okay."

Ziva dialed home."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Aria."

"Ziva, how are you?"

"We're good. How is everything there?"

"Great, we're both just fine. We went for a walk today to the park and Abby joined us."

"That's wonderful. Is she sleeping?"

"Yes, she had a long day with all that fresh air. I'm sorry."

"Oh, not it's not your fault. I'm glad she was out today, that's wonderful. Just tell her that we love her and we probably won't call again because I think we're going on a hot-air balloon ride and white water-river rafting the next couple of days."

"Okay, well be safe and we'll see you soon."

"Thank you sweetheart. Bye."

Ziva changed for dinner and filled Tony in on Sarah and Aria's activities. While, Tony and Ziva were at dinner, things were happening back at home at that very moment that they weren't aware of. Sarah had woken up and Aria had changed her diaper and then put her in her pajamas. She made her a fresh bottle and sat down with her and put in a movie. Suddenly, there was a noise that startled her and Sarah. She put the baby against her chest and went to hit the intruder button on the alarm. Then she went to get the gun from the safe.

After retrieving the gun, she put Sarah in her bassinet and went and hid her in the very large closet in Tony and Ziva's bedroom. Aria went back out into the living room when a hand went around her mouth.

"Don't scream and put the gun down because you won't be using it." The voice said.

Aria was shaking so badly. All her memories were coming back to where she had once been before. She put it on the ground slowly so that it wouldn't go off.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I'm the house sitter, so I guess uh I don't know where your daughter would be. But, the little girl who lives here is with her mom and dad on a trip." Aria felt around for the number 4 on her cell phone and then pressed send.

"No, she is my daughter not Agent DiNozzo's and I don't care if he signed papers or not."

"You won't hurt them or her."

"I guess I'll have to hurt you then."

Ray took her to the guest bedroom and threw her down on the bed and took out a knife. Aria shook her head, tears streaming down her face. This wasn't his M.O. Heck, Ray didn't have one so why would he start. But, Aria didn't know that. He also didn't know that she had been in this position before.

"Wh- what are you going to do to me?"

"You let me worry about that." He said almost with a purr. It was disgusting. It made her physically ill.

She wondered if Gibbs had got her call and why it hadn't gone through. He looked at her and laughed.

"No one is going to save you. I cut the line to your security system."

"Why do you want to hurt me? I never did anything to you."

He started ripping her clothes as he started to kiss her, ignoring what she was saying. She proceeded to kick him in the groin. He slapped her, giving her a nice black eye.

"I'll be back. I will find my daughter." He said before leaving.

She made he was gone before she called Gibbs again.

"Gibbs." Came his voice.

"It's Aria." Her voice shaky.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you come over?" She was about to burst into tears.

"I'm on my way."

"Bring Abby and McGee, I'm evidence." Was all she said before hanging up.

He flew over to the house calling Abby and McGee on the way and calling Tony and Ziva telling them to come home.

**A/N: So, I made Ray extra evil because that's what Tiva lovers see him as LOL! Now, I don't see him as a rapist so I don't make him as one but I did have him abuse her a bit. Yes, he got out of prison by mistake. That will come out.**


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

* * *

Aria was scared. The alarm was no longer working, she was evidence and couldn't touch Sarah at that moment who was crying.

"Help is on the way baby girl. Gibbs, Abby and McGee are all coming and I'm sure mom and dad are on their way home too." Tears slipped down her cheeks again. "I ruined their trip, great. They'll probably fire me." She said again as she spoke into the 2-way baby monitor.

Gibbs stood outside the room listening to what she had been saying. "Aria.." He spoke quietly.

She jumped at his voice. "Gibbs, you're here. Sarah's in Tony and Ziva's closet, she's safe. He didn't touch her. In fact, he never saw her."

"Who was it?"

"Ray, Sarah's biological father."

McGee stood behind Gibbs in shock with Abby. "I have Aria, Gibbs if you and McGee want to step out for a moment."

"No, Abby it's okay. He, uh he tried to rape me but didn't want to finish today for some reason. Said he would come back to do it when he came for Sarah."

"He ripped your clothes?" Abby asked.

"Yes and I took Tony's gun out of the safe."

Gibbs looked at her.

"I didn't fire it. He held a knife on me. I tried calling you, but I guess my phone didn't work."

"I'm so sorry Aria." Gibbs said looking at his phone in anger.

"I'm okay Gibbs. He might have a limp, I kneed him a good one where it really hurts."

Abby grinned. "Good, he deserves it. Now, we just have to figure out how the hell they let him out."

"Boss, they let the wrong Ray Cruz out!" McGee's voiced boomed from the other room.

"WHAT?"

"They got a murderer confused with another Ray Cruz? What did the other Ray do?"

"Petty theft."

"Well, I'd say that's one hell of a big difference! And, now he tried to commit rape and kidnap all in one night after his release." Gibbs yelled.

Abby's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Abby, what is going on, why are we coming home?" Tony asked.

"Well, just to ease your mind Sarah is fine."

"Ziva hasn't stopped crying since we left the resort. Bad things are going through her mind and Dr. McAdams already thinks she is suffering from postpartum depression. So, please tell me."

Gibbs grabbed the phone. "The morons at the Federal Prisons of Idiots let Ray Cruz out by get this MISTAKE. He broke into the house and tried to rape Aria and asked about Sarah. By the way you have one hell of a smart ass nanny. She hid Sarah in your closet. Aria told us that when she heard him breaking in she hit the intruder but and ran to put Sarah in there."

Tony nearly went off the road after hearing what Gibbs was telling him. "Is Aria okay? And, how the hell could they let him out by mistake. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch myself."

Ziva looked at Tony. "Anthony DiNozzo, what are you talking about. What happened to Aria?"

"Just get home safe DiNozzo, I'll fill you in when you get here. I think we're going to take Aria to the hospital just to get her checked out."

Tony hung up with Gibbs and he pulled off onto the side. "Zi, Ray was let out of prison by mistake. Gibbs said he would fill us in on the details when we got home. He was asking questions about Sarah and he broke into the house and tried to rape Aria when she would answer them."

"Where was Sarah during all of this?"

"Aria, kept her safe in our closet. Gibbs said she hit the intruder button and then put Aria in her bassinet and quickly hid her in there."

"I'm going to kill him myself." Ziva said, a look in her eyes that hadn't been there in a very long time.

"Are you mad at Aria?"

"What? No, of course not. This isn't her fault."

They pulled into their driveway about forty minutes later and ran inside.

"I already got your alarm system fixed and it's even better than before." McGee said, greeting them.

"Thank you so much." Tony replied.

"Where's Aria and Sarah?"

"They're in the den watching a movie. Aria refused the hospital, something is really freaking her out and it isn't what happened with Ray. Ziva, I think you need to talk with her."

"So, Sarah wasn't hurt or seen by Ray at all?"

"No, she's fine. Aria protected her. She told her that Sarah was with you but Ray had no idea where you two were. She also said that she was house sitting and that he couldn't hurt you guys or Sarah and that he would have to hurt her instead."

Ziva started to get sick. "But, why?"

"You're family to her." Gibbs said softly.

"Gibbs." Ziva said hugging him.

"They're okay Ziver. Ray, was let out by mistake. There was another Ray Cruz that was in the same prison and he was the one they were suppose to let out."

"You have a BOLO out on Cruz?"Tony asked.

"Yes and we're following it every minute. Oh, one more thing. Aria, felt bad about ruining your time together."Gibbs added.

Ziva sighed. "She doesn't have to worry, we have forever at least that's what I'm planning. Tony you better make sure you don't die on me."

Tony kissed her head. "I love you Ziva, I'm going to go out looking for that piss-weed."

"Vest, Tony."

"He stole Tony's sidearm."McGee pointed out.

"She was going to try and use it, hmm?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but he had a knife on her." Abby relayed.

"She's extremely detailed. Would have been very good in law enforcement." Gibbs said.

"Well, that's one reason we hired her." Tony said.

"I'm going to go put Sarah down and try and talk to Aria. You three be safe and call me when you hear anything. Abby, do you have to go back to the lab or can you stay with us?"

"I'm needed back at work, besides this is for you and Aria to discuss alone. And, I understand that."

"Alright, be safe. I still worry about you with him on the loose again."

"Papa Gibbs, has an Agent posted with me."

"There is an Agent in a car posted outside for you as well. Agent Conner is Abby's and Duke is outside."

"Thank you Gibbs. Goodnight." Ziva said, going into the den.

Aria looked up. "Oh, hi. I'm so sorry I ruined your trip. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You didn't ruin it sweetheart. I promise you that."

"But, Ziva you and Tony were just about to spend some quality alone time together and this happens. I can't even take care of Sarah for an entire night alone and something happens." Sarah says getting up off the couch.

Aria went downstairs to her room and quickly locked the door. This wasn't turning out how Ziva wanted it to.

"Aria, please open up. We need to talk." Ziva pleaded.

All Ziva could hear was crying on the other end. Aria unlocked the door, she knew she had to as she was their nanny.

"I'm okay." She whispered."

Ziva took her hand and squeezed it. Come with me sweetheart, I know that you're not okay and that's okay. I'm not upset with you, we're not upset with you. You did nothing wrong."

"Ray, he didn't do anything though. I stopped him, I mean I guess I did. He threatened to come back and finish when he came for Sarah. I told him he could come back for me but he'd never get her."

"I know and Gibbs, Tony and McGee are all looking for him. You're safe, we're all safe right now. Agent Duke is outside watching over us."

She nodded. "So, you probably want to know why I didn't go to the hospital?"

"Abby, told me you started freaking out."

"I'll tell you why. Are you ready to listen?"

Pours her a cup of tea, along with her own. "Yes, I am. Please, share with me Aria. I want you to know that I am your friend too and that you can trust me."

"I trust all of you more than anything." Aria replied.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, here it goes."

**A/N: Chapter before bed. Another one will be put up tomorrow. Maybe, I'll get more reviews tomorrow. I thought if I put up a longer chapter I would get more reviews. I'm trying here. Anyways, this one is shorter I know but it's also the 2nd one today.**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

**A/N: It's nice and early and I'm starting this. I hope to get out another one between watching some college basketball and the NCIS marathon today. I will be taking a break to go visit my grandparents. Thank you to hslacer, Hope06, mpmusings, NazChick and several others (I know that you know who you are) for always reviewing my story). You're all so wonderful.**

* * *

Aria took a sip of her tea, her green eyes were scared. "Well, I fell in love with a man about three years ago. He was a Marine, a Gunny like Gibbs. I thought I would marry him one day. I dealt with his deployment and it was hard, really hard. But, we wrote and he called as he could. When he finally did come back the last time, which was about six months ago," Aria took a breath. "He got really violent. He raped me Ziva. I guess that's what you wanted to hear me say." She looked up at her.

Ziva was crying. "Oh, Aria, I'm so sorry." She took her hand gently.

"I never reported it. I was so to afraid no one would believe me that a Marine did that to me." Aria was crying now. "He was my hero for so long, said he loved me."

Ziva moved over and took Aria into her arms. "It doesn't matter who did it, you should have reported it no matter what. He committed a crime against you."

"I know they go through a lot over there Ziva. I'm sure he was suffering from some for of PTSD or something."

"That still doesn't give him the right."

"Maybe, I caused it. You know made him angry in someway and didn't know it."

"Aria..."

"We were dating for three and a half years just about." She looked at Ziva confused. "Why didn't it come up that I was dating him in my background search when you did that on me?"

"McGee only did what was necessary. He could have done a more extensive background, but we knew we liked you and we did the searches we had to just to be sure. Gibbs told us we couldn't just pick you some because we liked them. We both wanted you, that much was for sure." Ziva didn't let go over her hand. "Aria, how come you're not afraid of Gibbs, or any of the men around you right now?"

Aria didn't know, she really didn't. "I'm not sure, I guess I just trust them." She was going to say something else and stopped and thought a moment, "They haven't tried to really hug me and I'm not sure I'm ready for that if they did."

Ziva nodded. "What he did was not your fault. Does he have a name?"

"Gunnery Sgt Trevor Ryan. There is more, but I'm tired Ziva and I'm sure you are too." She said her eyes very sad at this point.

"Will you tell me in the morning?"

"Yes, over tea again." She said, trying to give her a smile.

Ziva kissed her head gently. "Tony, will be gone most of the night. If you need me, you just call. Okay?"

"Thank you Ziva. Goodnight."

Aria retreated to her bedroom and Ziva hung back in the den for awhile. She knew she had to call Gibbs and tell him about this but for now it was between her and Aria. This was very serious, Aria would need to see a doctor at some point to make sure everything was okay. Ziva knew what it was like to be in that position. After she came back from Somalia, she saw doctors to check her out. Heck she was surprised that Sarah was carried to term like she was or that she even conceived. Ziva ended up falling asleep a short time later. Sarah had been fed and would be good for another couple of hours at least. Half an hour later Ziva woke to hysterical screaming. She flew off the couch and grabbed her gun. She had no idea what was going on. That wasn't Sarah crying, that was Aria.

"Aria, I'm coming!" Ziva said running down the stairs.

Aria was sitting straight up her eyes glued on Ziva. "He's going to haunt me, they both are."

Telling the story about Trevor had brought back bad memories and now what had almost happened with Ray was taking a toll on her. She started rubbing her arms.

"Aria, I'm going to call Abby and have her take Sarah okay. Then I'm going to sit here with you and we can talk some more. Also, I want to take you to the hospital."

Aria shook her head. "No, no hospital. They'll check and see what happened and figure out what I let Trevor do to me."

"That is the point sweetheart." Ziva took a breath.

"Why do they have to see my shame? It was my first time and I can never get that back or my son."

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes, I lost him shortly after I found out I was having a boy. A child, product of rape. I planned on keeping him, I loved him so much."

Ziva remembered she couldn't have Abby come over. "I'm going to get Sarah and bring her down here and I'll stay with you as long as you need me too."

Sarah was now awake so Ziva placed her in the bassinet with her favorite rattle from Ducky.

"I called Gibbs and told him to come over as soon as he could. They have some good leads with the case, but probably won't be done until morning."

"Will you stay with me Ziva, at the hospital I mean."

"Yes, of course I will."

"I'll go. I'll do whatever you want me to do, I know I should."

Ziva just held her for awhile. "I know it hurts. And, I'm sorry that this happened to you." Ziva's tears fell and hit Aria's hand gently.

"Please don't cry Ziva, I don't want to upset you. I guess I already have."

"No, I have my own memories. I was raped too."

Aria felt horrible. "Ziva, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"I know you didn't sweetheart, it's alright. I'm doing better now. Tony, Gibbs, everyone has helped me to heal. I'm still healing though. Tony, Gibbs and McGee were the ones that rescued me. I'll tell you the story sometime, but not right now. I want to focus on you."

She sighed. "I think I should pay attention to what I'm here for."

"Sarah, is just fine. Look, she is happy as a corn in a husk."

Aria looked at her and laughed. "I think you mean pea in a pod."

"Oh, I get those sayings mixed up sometimes."

Aria's eyes were starting to droop. She was afraid Ziva would leave if she fell asleep.

"Sleep sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere and if I do it will just be upstairs and back."

Aria felt like a burden and she refused to feel that way to her new found family. She fell asleep rather quickly. Ziva sang softly in Hebrew to Sarah and she thought it might work to keep Aria in her slumber as well.

**A/N: Another chapter is coming, but here is one chapter for today.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

* * *

Aria slept for about four hours before she woke up.

"Shh, I'm here." Ziva said, her hand over Aria's.

"I-I uh, want to take a shower."

"Okay, I'll make some tea."

Ziva took Sarah upstairs, following Aria. She was worried about her. And, wasn't quite sure if she should be alone in the bathroom.

"I'll be out soon." Aria said as she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

_Damn! _Ziva thought as she sat at on the couch in the living room trying to feed Sarah.

"Please, eat for me baby girl. Please?"

Sarah's brown eyes twinkled and she smiled a toothless grin up at Ziva.

Ziva laughed. "Are you going to eat? And, I don't mean from a bottle." She said as she put Sarah against her breast and she finally began to suckle.

Sarah nursed for a good ten minutes before Ziva switched her to the other one. "You have the DiNozzo appetite baby girl." Ziva said happily. "I'm glad you finally decided to let me feed you. I thought mama had done something wrong."

Sarah sucked hungrily and stopped when a loud noise startled both her and Ziva.

"Sorry tateleh, I better check that out." She put Sarah down and moved towards the bathroom.

Ziva placed her ear against the door. It was quiet on the other side. Too quiet for her liking.

"Aria, are you okay?"

After not getting a response for several minutes, Ziva picked the lock. There on the marble counter top was a note and the window was open.

_Dear Tony and Ziva,_

_I let you down and I am sorry for that. I put you and Sarah in danger and I can't do that anymore. I am too much of a burden and I realize that. Thank you for being my family for the time that I was with you._

_~Aria~_

"No, oh god no." Ziva ran out of the bathroom and then grabbed the phone and dialed Gibbs.

"What's wrong?"

"Aria, she left. She just left."

"What do you mean, she just left?"

"She went to take a shower, or so I thought but then I heard a noise so I picked the lock into the bathroom and there was a note saying that she couldn't put us in danger anymore. She said she was too much of a burden." Ziva was crying. "I'm going to go look for her. I don't give a flying shit if Ray is still out there."

"We'll find her. Please don't go anywhere, you're not going to take Sarah with you."

Gibbs was right. She couldn't go off looking for Aria because she had Sarah and she wanted to go off slinging her knives and using her gun if she had too.

"Damn it! Fine, but I am going to go driving around. She's mishpacha." She said hanging up before he could say anything.

* * *

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Your wife is going to get herself killed and you just got married."

Tony looked at him with horror in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Aria, ran off. She thinks she's a burden and feels she's putting you, Ziva and Sarah in danger."

Tony looked at the picture on his desk. It was one of he and Ziva before they were married. Gibbs didn't like the look he had.

"DiNozzo, what are you thinking?"

Tony grabbed his SIG and his badge and ran towards the elevator. "Take care of Ziva, go home and take care of her and Sarah for me."

"DiNozzo, you get back here now and that's and order!" Gibbs' voice yelled.

"I need to find Ray before he finds Aria again and then goes after Ziva. She's a target again." Tony said, his eyes a steel green. The elevator doors closed on Gibbs and he pounded on them.

"Damn you DiNozzo!"

Tony took off without his Kevlar vest but had his SIG. That did him no good if he got shot in the chest. He promised Ziva he would wear a vest and he never went against his promises. "Shit." He mumbled.

Gibbs arrived at their house and saw Ziva still at home.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?"

"Your husband took off looking for Ray Cruz on his own, that's what's wrong. He disobeyed a direct order from me."

"So, he went looking for Aria too?"

Gibbs nodded. "Thinks she is Ray's target as are you and Sarah. I'm going to stay here with you."

"I failed Gibbs. Ray, is going to find her and really will do something this time."

He took Sarah from her and cradled her gently. "Let's go inside. I'll make you some tea." He said. "And, Ziva, you didn't fail anything.

**A/N: Here's another. I have another one brewing. Not sure if it will be up tonight or not.**


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

* * *

Gibbs set her tea down and watched her. "Are you okay?"

"She was raped Gibbs, by a Marine. They had dated for a little over 3 years and he came home from his last tour and got really violent." Ziva picked up Sarah. "We need to find her. She had a nightmare, she's scared."

"Are you sure about all of this?"

"Gibbs, why would she lie? And, yes I am. Aria was raped and not just once like she told me."

"What do you mean?"

"She was pregnant and lost the baby and that was just a few months ago. I think this Gunnery Sgt she was seeing Trevor Ryan, raped her more than once." Ziva looked at him. "Like myself, she is feeling the shame of what has happened. But, he took something more from her. She was a virgin."

"Oh, damn." Gibbs said. "That's why she wouldn't let me touch her arm?"

"Aw, Gibbs, I'm so sorry."

"No, I understand. I just want to find her."

"She trusts you, I do know that."

"Maybe, I came on to strong. I'd like to think that's what Kelly would be like."He said, his voice catching slightly.

"Me too."

* * *

Tony was out following his lead on Ray and had called McGee to help him and a couple other agents.

"Anthony DiNozzo, we meet again." A voice said from behind."

Tony pulled his SIG from his waist and turned around. "Ray, where is she? I know you have her."

"Who would that be? Your little whore of a nanny?" Ray gave him an evil grin.

"TONY!" She let out the most horrific scream he had ever heard.

His head was starting to spin. "Let her go you son of a bitch. You can kill me. I don't really care. But, I will get her out of here alive."

"Oh, you marry Ziva and you're just going to let me kill you?" Ray laughed. "No, I doubt that. Nothing is that easy."

"I will protect my family. Let me see Aria, let me talk to her Ray."

"I want my daughter DiNozzo."

"She's not yours anymore Ray. Sarah is mine and has been since Ziva found out she was pregnant. I love her and Aria loves her. You don't even know her."

"Well, then I guess there is just one thing left to do."Ray said reaching for his gun.

Aria managed to break loose of her ties.

Tony looked up at him. "What would that be?"

"Kill you."

"Pick your spot." Tony said, standing with his arms outstretched.

Aria came running and pushed him out of the way just as Ray pulled the trigger. Tony managed to take his gun pointing it at Ray this time and pulled the trigger three times.

"Die you son of a bitch!" He screamed, tears running down his face. Aria was lying in his arms in a pool of blood.

McGee came running to the sounds of his screams. "Tony! Oh, crap."

"Ambulance, McGee."

He called for one right away as Tony pressed his jacket into Aria's wound.

"Aria, sweetheart help is on the way. Oh, damn please don't die. Anthony DiNozzo will never forgive himself, really I won't." Tony's tears soaked into her blood and he couldn't see anymore.

"Sir, sir we got her. We'll take her from here." A voice said, pulling Tony from his thoughts.

"You take care of her, do you got that. I'm going to follow."

McGee heard him. "Tony, you can't you have to follow procedure."

"Damn it McGee, then you go be with her because if she dies..." Tony just looked at him and got in his car and went back to NCIS.

Tony was not in a good frame of mind and McGee called Gibbs right away. "McGee, what's going on?"

"Aria's been shot, she saved Tony's life. And, he killed Ray."

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad, she's been taken to Bethesda and Tony's back at NCIS and not happy. I'm not sure what he's going to do boss. He's angry, really angry."

"Okay, get Abby to come here and stay with Ziva and you go back to NCIS and I'll meet you there. Call me if he isn't there when you get back."

"Will do."

Gibbs looked at Ziva.

"Tony?"She asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's Aria. She jumped in the way and saved his life. Then Tony killed Ray. But, it's bad right now."

"I want to see her Gibbs and don't you dare tell me no." She said grabbing her keys. "You can babysit. Bottles are in the fridge, warm them in a pot of hot water for about five minutes." She said going to the door.

She stood there, almost frozen for a moment and started crying. By the time Gibbs took her in his arms she was shaking. She held onto him, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Why, am I so connected to her Gibbs?"

"Because, you are similar. You're both survivors Ziver and well she is mishpacha. It's okay, to feel a connection to someone you've only known a short time."

"Can, I see her?"

He nodded. "I'm sure Abby will babysit. She's on her way over."

"I'm sorry I got mad."

Gibbs smiled. "It's alright. Daughters get mad at their fathers every once in awhile, it's what we're here for."

"You know I love you."

"And, I you. Always, Ziver."

Abby arrived and Gibbs took Ziva to the hospital.

"I'm here for Aria Montgomery."

"And, you are?" The nurse asked.

"She's my sister in law. My husband is at work."

Gibbs looked at the nurse.

"Right, okay. Well, she's in very serious condition. She has severe internal bleeding that they've been unable to stop. They're working hard to do that, but you'll have to talk to the doctor."

"Can, you get us a doctor to talk to?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

The nurse rolled her eyes.

"That's one woman I would have never married. I would have divorced her first."

Ziva smirked.

"I'm the surgeon that worked on Ms. Montgomery."

"How is she?" Ziva asked.

"Well, we were finally able to stop the bleeding. But, she did fall into a coma so now only time can tell."

"Is it okay if we sit with her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, of course."

Gibbs walked with Ziva to the room. "Ziver, I'll be back. I'm going to go check on Tony. I want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Will you be okay where with Aria?"

She nodded. "You'll come back?"

"Of course. I'll be back in about 90 minutes."

Ziva sat with Aria and held her hand. "Hi, sweetheart. It's me Ziva. What are you thinking about in there?" She moved a hand through Aria's soft curl's. "Ray, is gone and no one is going to hurt you. You're not a burden Aria, I promise you that."

Ziva could only hope that Aria was hearing what she was saying.

**A/N: I actually found myself tearing up while writing parts of this. I guess that's lame. Anyways, short I know but another update nonetheless.**


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

**A/N: If it's not FFN giving me problems, it's my keyboard not allowing me to use punctuation.**

* * *

Ziva continued to hold her hand. Aria had a breathing tube in her and her arms were slightly bruised. Ray had restrained her. _Had he raped her this time around? _She had to find a nurse, one that wasn't rude and could answer her questions. She picked up the cord that was next to her and pushed the button to call for someone, not wanting to leave her side.

"May, I help you?" A voice said as it entered the room.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me, did you do a rape kit on Ms. Montgomery by any chance?"

"No, we saw no need and she was in very serious condition when they brought her in."

"The man who did this, I believe he may have done something to her. If there is any way she can be checked out..." Ziva's voice was catching in her throat.

"Of course, ma'am. I will make sure we have her checked right away."

"I'd like to stay with her, I don't want her to be alone. She may not be awake, but I have a feeling deep down that she'll know."

"I'll be right back with another nurse to help me. I'm Gloria, by the way."

Ziva nodded. "Ziva DiNozzo. And, thank you Gloria."

Gloria came back with another nurse and they performed the exam. Ziva cringed the entire time, thinking back to her own when she had returned from Somalia. She bent down and kissed Aria on the head and whispered quiet things in Hebrew.

"Sarah needs you, we need you. Please come back to us."

"I'll let you know shortly." Gloria said as she put everything on her cart.

"You'll process it right away?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I will."

Gloria and the other nurse left. Ziva had a bad feeling, but she couldn't think about that. Ray was dead. Aria took a bullet for her husband and her husband killed Ray. She was angry at Tony for not wearing his vest. Aria took it for Tony so that he wouldn't be lying here instead. Ziva wasn't sure what made her more upset or if she was just grieving all together. If she knew Tony, he was angry so she couldn't be that upset with him. As Ziva held her hand it twitched.

"Aria, I'm here. Wake up sweetie."

Aria was in a deep, deep dream. Gunnery Sgt Trevor Ryan was kind an gentle again and they were happy. She was happy and had never lost her baby. They had a beautiful home and Trevor was home for awhile. She knew that he would be redeployed, but they were a family and she could live with that. Suddenly, something pulled her out of her deep dream and she began to talk in her sleep.

"Baby, my baby. I want my baby."

Ziva's eyes stung with tears. "Oh, sweetheart. Wake up Aria, come on."

Gloria walked into the room a short time later. "Ziva, I have the results of her PERK kit."

The look in Gloria's eyes haunted Ziva. She didn't want to hear her answer, she wished that Gibbs or McGee or someone she knew would walk through the door so she could have them there with her while she heard what was going to be said.

Ziva nodded. "What did it say?"

"It said..."

**A/N: PERK kit is Physical Evidence Recovery Kit-is a set of items used by medical personnel for gathering and preserving physical evidence following allegations of sexual assault. I actually did some research for that part. Even though I watch enough shows to know about this type of stuff, I wanted to be a little more accurate.**


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Hope, that I'm still peaking interests.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Ziva, but Aria was assaulted. We found male genetic material on her and it is a match to the DNA sample that was sent over from your lab of your Ray Cruz."

"Was a condom used Gloria?"

"I don't think he was able to get that far. I think she fought back and that's why he restrained her."

Ziva nodded. "This coma, will she remember that event?"

Gloria looked at Aria and back at Ziva. "I'm not sure. I guess only time will tell. I know that you will be there for her, as you have been all this time."

"How did you know?"

"When she was brought in, she was asking for you. I asked her who you were, so that I could try and track you down. All I could understand was that you were family and that you and your husband meant a great deal to her."

"So, you were able to get her stable?"

"For a moment she was able to talk, very briefly."

"She is mishpacha, family that is. My husband, Tony and I love her. She's our nanny, but she's so much more to us than that."

"Well, you stay with her as long as you like. She deserves to have family nearby."

"Thank you so much Gloria." Ziva said putting her head down on her arm.

* * *

Tony watched Ziva from the doorway. He saw Aria just lying there in her hospital bed. His eyes were sad.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered so quietly, that Ziva barely heard him.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Zi, it's me."

"Don't ever do that to me again." She punched his chest with her fist, crying and holding him.

"I, I would trade places with her right now if I could, believe me I would."

"No, Tony. That's not what Aria would want."

"This is my fault Ziva."

"Tony, no it isn't. You know what happened to her and now with what Ray did to her I'll have to break that news to her and it won't be easy."

He looked at her. "What did he do?"

"I had a test done on her to check her for sexual assault and it came back positive. Ray got to her."

"And, I let him off easy."

"No, you did what you had to do. He was going to kill you Tony."

"So what! Look what he did to Aria. He wanted to kill Sarah and you. I wasn't going to let that happen."

Ziva was angry, Tony was upsetting her and she couldn't be around him but didn't want to leave Aria. She chose to go and get some fresh air. Aria would be okay with Tony for a little while.

"You went out without your Kevlar vest. You promised me that you wouldn't, but you did."

"I had it on my desk and I forgot it. It was an accident Zi-vah! But, yes I would have gotten shot instead of Aria. I didn't want her hurt."

"I know that," Ziva sighed. "I need some air."

She walked out of the room before Tony could say anything and right by Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, what happened?"

"I screwed up boss. Ziva thinks I wanted to get myself shot. Aria threw me down on the ground and Ray fired. It was like having Ziva tackle me, she's so strong."

"Fix it DiNozzo or you're going to lose her and your daughter."

"I can't, I just got them."

He gave him a light head slap. "I know. I'll stay with Aria and you go be with your wife. You need it."

Tony let go of Aria's hand. "Oh, her nurses name is Gloria I guess. There's some new that she'll share with you if you're nice. Otherwise, Ziva will tell you when we get back."

"Go!" Gibbs ordered. He hadn't realized the importance of the news Tony was talking about, otherwise he probably would have paid better attention or wouldn't have been so push with him. He could only hope that Ziva would forgive him and would talk to him.

* * *

Tony was walking around the hospital for awhile. It reminded him of when he was undercover with Jeanne Benoit. He hated hospitals ever since then. The only time he liked them was when Ziva gave birth to Sarah and when she brought her home. Now, he was back in one because he put their nanny in serious condition. Ziva was standing outside the nursery looking at the babies.

"Zi, what are you doing baby?"

She looked up at him and just wrapped her arms around him more tightly then she had ever done before. "She asked for her baby Tony, Aria wanted her little boy back."

"I'm sorry I scared you Zi. I promise I'll try harder never to do it again and I'll remember the vest next time." He stared at all the babies in the nursery. "We picked up Gunnery Sgt Ryan tonight as well. He won't ever hurt Aria again." Tony said, his voice low as he walked off.

"Tony, where are you going?"

"Air, I need air Zi."

"I love you Anthony DiNozzo. Please don't walk out on me." Ziva said, her voice catching.

He realized he was being an ass and turned back around. "I'm not walking out on you. Never, would I walk out on. And, I love you too Ziva DiNozzo." He said taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"I can't lose you Tony. You and Sarah are my world and without you I'm nothing."

"Let's go home Ziva."

"What about Aria?"

"Gibbs will stay with her for awhile and I'm sure Gloria will take care of her as long as she's on shift." He said, walking with her. "They'll call us if something happens."

"I wouldn't mind going home either."

**A/N: I wanted to get another chapter out, because of all the problems I've been having. I know short. But, I will get another up and out and longer-I promise. Hey, at least I'm updating.**


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to slow down on updates for awhile I think.**

* * *

Tony and Ziva went back to check on Aria one more time. They were hand in hand and Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I can't lose my husband Gibbs. And, this isn't the first time he's going to be stupid or make me angry. Through good times and bad right?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I didn't..."

"It's okay Ziver," He smiled. "Go home. I'm going to stay with Aria and I'll call you if something changes."

Tony knew that Gibbs wasn't exactly happy with him so he stayed quiet. He was still upset about everything that went down and his eyes said so.

"DiNozzo, come here." Gibbs voice was quiet.

"Yeah, boss?"

"I'm not mad at you, well I mean I was because you put your life in danger."

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to ever do it again."

"Ah, DiNozzo you'll do it plenty again and so will Ziva. Just be careful. I don't want to lose what family I do have left."

Tony nodded at him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks boss."

"Okay, now go. I'll call you."

They left and Gibbs made himself comfortable next to Aria. She was definitely thinking about something in that head of hers. She was hooked up to various monitors and they were beeping. He watched her heart monitor beep rapidly and then go more at a normal pace.

_Nightmares. _He thought to himself. He took her hand even though he wasn't sure it was such a good idea and held it for a short time. She seemed to calm down quite a bit.

_Tony, Ray coming move now. You must be there for Sarah. _She needs her father, I'm just the nanny.

A tear slipped from her eye and this got Gibbs off his chair. "Aria, it's Gibbs. Wake up sweetheart."

_I have to go now Tony. You take care of Sarah and tell Ziva hi for more. _She thought that she was dying and that she was saying goodbye for good. But, she was actually coming out of her coma.

"Aria, I'll get Ziva if you want." Gibbs' voice sounded. He took out his phone and dialed their number.

Ziva was lying in Tony's arms on the couch when the phone rang.

"Aria!" She said as her sprang up quickly.

"DiNozzo." He said tiredly.

"I woke you?"

"No, we were just lying on the couch boss. Abby took Sarah with her for the night."

"You're allowed to sleep Tony. Aria's awake, thought you might want to come back."

"We'll be there soon." Tony said before hanging up.

Tony kissed Ziva's hair. "She's awake baby. We can go back."

They made their way back to the hospital. Aria was just opening her eyes when she saw Gibbs.

"I'll leave, I know you don't want me here. Ziva and Tony are on their way back I promise. But, believe me when I say I won't hurt you." His blue eyes were so kind.

She couldn't speak because of the breathing tube. She reached for his arm asking if her tube could get removed.

"I'll get the doctor." He said standing at a distance, not wanting to frighten her.

The doctor came in, removing the tube and Gloria gave her some water.

"Gibbs, please stay." She managed to say after a moment, her voice still raspy.

Gibbs sat next to her just as Tony and Ziva walked in. "Welcome back."

"I died or so I thought." She said.

Tony moved closer, his eyes tired and red. "You saved my life, Aria."

"Sarah and Ziva needed you, I couldn't let you die at the hands of that monster."

"We all need you though." He replied quietly, sitting on the side of her bed.

"He's gone now?"

Tony nodded. "Yes and you don't have to worry about Trevor either. We arrested him."

"Will he find me if he ever gets out?"

"Not on our watch sweetheart. You're safe and we want you to stay."

Aria started to cry and covered her face. "I'm a mess."

Ziva kissed her forehead. "You're our mess and we love you. You're mishpacha. We're all a mess at some point in our lives, it's okay."

"What's mishpacha?"

"Family." Tony said.

Aria gave a nod. "Okay, well then I guess I'm sticking around awhile with you."

"Good, because we wouldn't have it any other way." Gibbs replied.

"My injuries, what did they say about them?" She asked looking at all of them.

Ziva was worried about how she would take the news about Ray assaulting her. She took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You have a lot of recovery ahead of you and I'll help you with that, so don't you worry."

"So, what about you going back to work?"

"I'll take some time off, don't worry about that. I can take care of you and Sarah. You'll be here until you can get up and around anyways. I'll bring Sarah by to visit you once we get you in a private room." Ziva said.

Aria could tell that Ziva had things to tell her, but wouldn't until Tony and Gibbs left the room. She probably thought she could handle them better without them in the room.

"Tony, let's go get some coffee and let the women talk." Gibbs said from the doorway.

They left and Aria looked at her. "Okay, spill Ziva."

"It's not that easy sweetheart."

"Ziva, I don't have amnesia if that's what you're worried about. I know what Ray did to me, yes he got to me this time."

"I had a test done Aria on you."

"What like a rape test?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"And, did he?"

"No, he didn't get that far but he left his DNA all over you. He did sexually assault you, you're a victim Aria. And, I know that when you were with your ex-boyfriend that he didn't just rape you once."

"Well, now you know my secrets Ziva. Trevor raped me repeatedly, got me pregnant and I lost my son. Are you happy now?" She asked, tears starting to form.

"What? God, no Aria. I'm trying to help you here." Ziva sighed in defeat. "I am sorry I have upset you."

"Why do you care so much. I mean about me?"

"Honestly, my own father sent me on a mission to be killed in Somalia. I was raped over and over again my several men and then by one. Gibbs shot him. Tony, McGee and Gibbs saved my life after finding me where I was being held." Ziva was shaking. "I never told them outright what had happened, but I think they all knew. You're a survivor Aria, I don't really see myself as that but you are." Ziva's eyes were sad. Sad like the time when Mike Franks had been killed.

"My family loved Trevor and so I never told them what happened. I just kind of disappeared and let them think that I ran off. Which, I guess I did."

"Oh, Aria, you have to call them and let them know you're okay."

"No, because, I tried so hard to tell them that Trevor was beating me and that I was going to leave him. I was pregnant already. If not to save my life, to save Dylan's. My mother called Trevor and told him that she saw me filling up with gas and he caught up with me. He made sure I followed him back to the house and that's when he raped me over and over again. I lost my baby because of THAT!" She screamed.

Her blood pressure monitor skyrocketed and Gloria came running in. "What's wrong?"

"I got upset Gloria, I'm fine."

Gloria looked at Ziva. "She's remembering her past and telling me." Ziva answered.

"Maybe, that's enough for today." Gloria said.

"No, I'll decide when enough is enough."

"Trevor never stopped when I said no, that's enough and either did Ray." Aria snapped.

Gloria nodded. "Okay, just take it easy. Please?"

"I'll make sure that she does." Ziva replied.

Aria took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I just don't want you making yourself even more sick. You need to heal internally and getting upset like that won't help."

Aria nodded. "When can I go home with you? I hate being here."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be here at least a few more days and then I'll see that we get you released."

"Thank you Ziva, I owe you, Tony and everyone so much."

"No, it is I who owe you Aria Montgomery."

**A/N: Off to deal with children all day. Maybe, I'll post something later.**


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

**A/N: Well, one review. Makes me sad.**

* * *

The next few months passed and Aria had recovered from her injuries but still suffered from nightmares and emotional scares. Sarah, was almost five months old and was doing very well. Tony and Ziva were both back to work, but when time allowed Ziva or Tony would stop at home and check on Aria to make sure she was doing okay.

Aria dialed up Abby on a special computer cam that was connected down in the forensic lab. "Abby? ABBY!" Aria called out laughing over her loud music.

"Aria, hi! How are you? How's my goddaughter?"

"She's great, I had to call you because I have something to show you. Are the others available?"

"Yes, I'll get them down here." Abby said getting on the phone.

"Yeah, Abbs, what's up?" Tony asked.

"Aria is on the cam, she has something to show us."

"Okay, we'll be right down."

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and they went downstairs with McGee and Gibbs in tow.

"Why are we going down to Abby's lab?" McGee asked.

"Aria called on the computer cam, McGoo." Tony replied.

Sarah was babbling away over the speakers and Ziva could hear her as they walked into Abby's lab.

"My baby girl is talking."

"She has DiNozzo's big mouth. Are you sure she isn't Tony's?" Gibbs questioned with a laugh.

"Very funny."

"She does that when she's with Aria. She makes our princess happy."

"Hi guys!" Aria said. "Okay, look at Sarah." She adjusted the camera so it was fixated on her.

Sarah was on the carpet crawling all around, fast and then slow and then fast again.

"Oh, Tony our baby girl is crawling." She said looking up at him and smiling.

"She's been bouncing too, so we went out earlier to a store that sells baby stuff and I got a bouncy seat thing that she can sit in and she loves it."

"Yeah, we don't really have enough baby stuff for her to play with. After she got sick we paid attention to that."

"Well, that's okay. I was happy to do it, just as long as you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'm happy she loves it so much. And, I'm thrilled she's crawling. She'll be walking before you know it."

"We're going for a walk now before her nap. See you later?" Aria asked.

"Yes, we will." Tony said. "Be home around 6."

She ended the video call and took her walk with Sarah. After coming back, she made a bottle for her and then put her down. Aria, laid down on the couch. She had a really bad headache. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep herself. Tony called a short time later. After getting no response on the house phone, he tried Aria's cell.

_You've reached Aria, I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message at the beep, beep: _"Aria, it's Tony. Are you okay? I hope so. Call me."

"Did you tell Aria that we would bring home dinner?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked at her. "There's no answer. Aria always answers her cell phone."

"Not if she's driving she doesn't." Ziva answered.

"But, she wasn't planning on going anywhere. You heard her, she was taking Sarah for her usual walk and coming back for nap time."

"She's not missing Tony. I promise you that." Ziva said giving him a kiss, trying to calm him.

He took a breath. "I love you."

Aria woke about an hour later to Sarah babbling through the baby monitor. Her phone buzzed that she missed a call. _Tony. _She called him as she went to check on Sarah.

"Hi, there beautiful girl."

"Aria?" Tony laughed.

"Oh, sorry Tony. I was talking to Sarah and calling you at the same time."

"It's alright. Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

Tony shook his head at Ziva and Gibbs.

"Sarah just woke up and so I'm going to change her and then I'll get dinner started."

"Oh, no that's okay. We're going to bring dinner home tonight."

"That sounds good. I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Give Sarah kisses for us and yes we'll see you in a few hours."

Aria went to change Sarah after getting off the phone with Tony. Her stomach hurt now and she knew why. She would have been set to give birth right around now. She couldn't think about that right now. Everyone was happy again and she just seemed to bring everything and everyone down.

Tony looked at Ziva and Gibbs. "I need to go home and check on her. Something's wrong." He said grabbing his SIG and badge.

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, let us know if we can do anything."

"Aria?" Tony called out.

She was lying on the couch with Sarah playing in her playpen. She wiped her tears away. "In here Tony."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. We're just hanging out. What are you doing home?"

"Had a gut feeling I should come home."

She looked at him, her eyes sad. "I'm okay."

He sat down next to her. "Your baby that you lost, you would be having him right around now."

"You remembered?"

"Yes and I'm sure Ziva would have too. I didn't say anything to her so as not to upset her as well. She'll find out though."

"I'm sorry that I'm so unstable and emotional."

"Aria, you take wonderful care of Sarah and you always make sure that she's safe. Look at how happy she is. Dr. Odom says you're one of the reasons she's doing so well."

"Thank you."

"If you want to talk about your baby, I'm always here. But, I know it's easier to talk to Ziva about those things."

"You know Tony, I'm okay or I will be. But, I may take you up on that from time to time." She smiled at him. "I think you and Ziva should go away for a few days. You know, get those days that I ruined back a few months."

"Aria, what have we told you about that?"

She sighed. "I know, I know. But, will you?"

"Well, we could use some time away."

"Tony, I think Ziva wants to see more of you."

"She sees me all the time."

"I mean just you, alone just the two of you."

Tony thought a minute. He and Ziva slept in the same bed every night but by the time they went to bed they were both too tired to really spend any quality time together. Sarah was actually a very easy going baby so she didn't wake them much and when she did, Ziva would nurse her and then put her back to bed.

"Okay, Aria. I'll take Ziva out of town. That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Tony took Ziva out of town and back to the Greenbrier. Everything went well this time.

"Quality time together." Ziva said pulling Tony towards the hot tub in their room.

"Zi, I don't have my swim trunks on."

"So, what's your point?" She asked pulling him in with her.

He started kissing her. "I love you so much Ziva, more than you will ever know."

She continued kissing him as she removed his wet clothes. Her shirt clung to her in all the right ways but he removed that as quickly as he was kissing her. After spending some much needed time in the hot tub, Tony removed Ziva lifting her out gently and put a towel over her. He carried her to the bed and they made love.

Aria was spending some time with Abby. She was helping Aria to heal more by talking with her. She looked at the goth scientist wondering if she was doing it out of pity or because she wanted to.

"What's on your mind Aria?"

"Do you have plans?" She questioned.

Abby smiled. "I like being here Aria, you and Ziva are very much a like. That may be why you fit in so nicely with the family."

Aria gave her a look.

"No, I don't mean because of that. You just remind us all of Ziva when she first came to us and you know that we love you."

"Thank you Abby." She looked over at Sarah who was asleep on her busy mat.

"I'm going to go put Sarah down for the night."

After putting her down she came back with some tea. "Do you think I'll ever get back to normal?"

"Maybe, not normal but close to it. You have to allow yourself to heal. I know you have a lot of wounds and one day I believe you'll find someone to love you again."

"Ziva said the same thing. In fact, she wanted to introduce me to someone and I guess he's a Marine." Aria said looking at her.

Abby thought for a moment. "Once a marine, always a marine. Except in the case of Trevor Ryan." Abby spat.

Aria gave her a small smile. "Thank you. Do you know whom she is speaking of?"

"Yes, Damon. He's a good guy. He was dishonorably discharged because of something that happened with steroids. It wasn't his fault. But, he's one of Ziva's best friends."

"Well, then he must be good."

"Even Gibbs likes him." Abby smiled.

"He's a good father figure to have around. You should keep him close Abby."

Abby nodded.

They watched a movie and ate some popcorn and then Abby left for the night. Aria had to force herself to get better otherwise she would be like this forever.

_I'm going to meet this Damon and maybe something will happen. _All she could do was give it a try. She trusted Ziva and knew that she wouldn't lead her into anymore danger.

**A/N: BLAH! I really didn't like this chapter. Not really sure where to go. Although, I know where I'm going with Tony and Ziva. Only chapter for today. **


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

**A/N: I know, it's getting boring.**

* * *

Tony and Ziva returned after a few days very relaxed. They unpacked and Ziva went to go feed Sarah.

"Ziva, can we talk when you have a chance?" Aria asked.

"Of course, are you okay sweetie?"

She nodded. "Yes, for the first time I think I am."

Ziva smiled. "I'll meet you in the den in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." She said going back downstairs for a little while.

Ziva took Sarah and fed her and then made some tea and a small snack and went into the den and waited for Aria.

"Hi." Aria said a minute later.

"What's going on?"

Aria looked at her and smiled. "You had a good time didn't you?"

Ziva laughed. "You could say that. Now, what's on your mind?"

"Your friend Damon, the Marine...I was wondering if you could introduce us?"

Ziva looked at her happily. "Yes, yes of course I will. I told him about you. Not everything, that's for you to tell him when you're ready and Aria if something does get started between you two," She looks at her seriously. "You will have to tell him."

"I'm ready to start and move on Ziva. I have to be. I want to meet Damon and I know that I'll have to tell him about my past."

"He'll be okay with it Aria, he wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Ziva said honestly.

Aria smiled. "I look forward to it."

"I'll set it up and let you know."

Aria smiled. "Okay, well I have some things to do around here. Why don't you and Tony take it easy with Sarah and then I'll get dinner together."

"I hope that you're still taking it easy. You still have stitches Aria."

"No, I went and got them removed two days ago. I'm doing just fine."

Ziva was concerned but nodded. "Okay, well if you want to get dinner started you can make the fajitas in the fridge."

"Sounds good."

* * *

While, Aria did some laundry she started on dinner. She was deep in thought when Tony came into the kitchen.

"Aria?"

Aria was so lost in thought that she was paying attention to the chicken and veggies that she was cookies and grease came up and burned her arm.

"Ouch!" She jumped, rubbing her arm as she turned down the burner.

"Hey, Aria!" Tony said, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh crap!" She jumped again.

Tony looked at her sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him as if she was about to cry. "You mean am I crazy and should I really be taking care of Sarah?"

"Aria, no that's not what I meant."

"Dinner is done Tony. I need to go out for some air. Hopefully, I can do that without anything happening." She said, putting the chicken and veggies into a bowl.

"No, Aria comeback here."

Aria grabbed her spring jacket that said MARINES on it. Gibbs had given it to her for her birthday. She left before he could stop her. He put the food in the warmer and told Ziva to stay home in case Aria came back. He was going to go look for her. Ziva didn't understand why she went off on her own. She had been fine and now something had upset her. Then Ziva wondered if she was having second thoughts about meeting Damon. Tony walked to the park where Aria took Sarah all the time. He found her sitting on a bench overlooking a pond. The Washington Monument was in the distance.

"Aria, what's going on?"

She looked at him. "I told you I needed some air."

"No, it's a lot more than that."

"I, I don't want to let you and Ziva down I guess."

"How could you possibly let us down Aria. You've been through a monumental ordeal these past few months. We don't expect you to just recover from them. I know that Ziva hasn't and it's been a couple of years. It takes time, but you have us and you always will."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Tony. Did you eat?"

"No, I wanted to come find you first. I'm keeping it warm. Come on, let's go home."

She got up and they walked back home. Ziva gave her a soft smile and hugged her.

"Damon wants to meet you tomorrow night. I thought, we could have him for dinner the first time and then you can go from there."

"I like that idea. I'm sorry that I ran off."

"It's alright, I did the same thing when I came back from Somalia. Tony came after me all the time and I use to yell at him."

"I loved her then." Tony said.

"You saved me." She kissed him.

"I'll always save you." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

The next day came and went and soon it was evening. Aria was nervous, really nervous. She had taken a shower while Sarah was sleeping and let her hair down. It was long with some curls. She put on a light blue shirt and some cargo pants and went to check on Sarah. Tony and Ziva would be home soon and then Damon would follow soon after that.

"Aria, we're home." Ziva called out.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

She took Ziva's hand in hers. "I'm trembling and sweating and it won't stop. He's going to think I'm some sort of a freak Ziva." She said, tearing up.

Ziva removed her badge and her sidearm locking it up. "No, sweetheart. You're going to be just fine. Let me tell you about Damon, okay?"

Aria nodded and wiped at her eyes.

Ziva told Tony to put dinner out and that he could entertain Damon if he got there before they were finished talking.

"My first meeting with Damon, or rather all of our first meetings with Damon wasn't exactly great. He had been injected with steroids, which in had turned him into this 'super Marine'. He broke Tony's nose, dislocated Tim's shoulder and just gave me a bad bruise on my forehead. We connected later on in the hospital and became friends."

"He sounds great Ziva. Sounds, like he needed you and you needed him."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess we did."

"Zi, Aria, he's here." Tony smiled, giving Aria a nod that everything would be just fine.

They walked into the living room together and Damon smiled. "Ziva, it's so good to see you." He kissed her cheek.

"You too Damon, it's been too long. This is Aria Montgomery."

"Hi, Damon Werth." He smiled.

Butterflies flew. He was handsome and that smile oh my god, that smile was to die for. "Hello, Aria, I'm well Tony and Ziva's nanny." She chuckled.

"Family." Tony butted in. "She's family."

"You have a baby?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but it's kind of a long story that will have to be told another time. We'll tell you, don't worry."

"Nutshell, Sarah's not biologically mine but she's mine nonetheless. Ziva and I are married now and I've been with her throughout the pregnancy let's just put it that way."

Damon grinned. "It's about time you two got together."

"Thank you Damon."

"So, Aria tell me about yourself." Damon said, sitting next to her.

"Well, I've been with Tony and Ziva about four months now almost five. I found them or they found me just after Sarah was born. I love them all, including the whole NCIS family."

"You've met Agent Gibbs then?" He wondered.

"Yes, he's great."

Damon nodded. "That he is."

"Dinner is ready, if you'd like to eat." Ziva said to everyone.

"Sounds great, Aria?" He asked, putting his hand out for her.

She took his hand and she was trembling and he could feel it. He looked at her and gave her a small smile and she smiled back. It stopped and she relaxed. His touch was soothing and she felt at ease. Tony looked at her, he thought maybe Aria had a chance to find some love. Love with a good man.

**A/N: Okay, the story of Aria and Damon will continue in another-and I'll have Tony and Ziva in it as well with Sarah etc. But, I want to get on with what I have planned for Tony and Ziva in this one and add on to the Aria/Damon just so those who read this one and go onto the new story aren't lost.**


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

**A/N: I really wish they would do the back story on Ziva and what happened to her when she was in Somalia. I just watched the end of T&C one of my all time favorite episodes ever. I mean, I guess if they would have done that it would have taken to long. Oh, well as Tony said in Jet Lag: C'est la vie.**

* * *

After dinner and dessert were over and they had introduced him to Sarah, Aria walked Damon to his car.

"Big step for her Ziva." Tony said watching them from the window.

"I know, he likes her."

He smiled. "I can tell."

Damon smiled at her. "I really enjoyed meeting you. I'm glad we could do this." He said.

"Me too. Thank you for coming Damon."

"Can I see you again Aria?"

She looked at him. "You want to see me again, like a date?"

"Yes, I like you Aria. I would love to get to know you."

Aria nodded. "Okay, that's fine."

"Great! How about tomorrow?"

"I'm sure it's fine, but I'll have to check when Tony and Ziva get home."

He nodded, but sensed her hesitation to get together. He hoped that she would come to him once she was comfortable enough. They said goodbye and Aria went inside. Ziva and Tony were grinning at her.

"How did it go?" She asked.

Aria smiled. "He asked me out tomorrow, but I told him I had to make sure it was okay with you."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Aria, you're allowed to have a personal life. We can always get Abby to babysit or I'm sure we'll be home. You're not expected to be here all the time."

She nodded. "I know, I just wanted to make sure you didn't need me before I went off on a date."

"He likes you sweetheart, you're going." Ziva replied.

"Thank you, both of you for everything." Aria said.

Damon picked her up the next night and they went out for coffee and just talked. It was very nice. Aria was the one who took it a step further and asked if he would like to go for a walk. They walked along a beautiful trail that lined the Potomac. The Washington Monument was lit up in the background with the reflecting pool below.

"What's on your mind beautiful?"

"I have baggage and I'm not sure you'll want to hang around me after you hear some of it."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Why don't you try me." He said holding out his hand as they walked toward a bench.

She took his hand and they sat down. His eyes were so kind and she felt like she could just let it all spill.

She took a deep breath, looking at him. "I dated a Marine for awhile. He uh, he hurt me pretty bad. I was pregnant Damon and I lost my baby."

"Aria, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push."

"No, you didn't push anything. He raped me and that's how I became pregnant and how I lost the baby." She looked at him ashamed. "See, I told you I have baggage."

"Aria, I'll be here if you need me. I have baggage too."

"You mean you still want to see me?"

"Yes, you bet your life I do." He replied, looking at her with a smile.

* * *

About six weeks had passed and Aria and Damon's relationship was going very well. Ziva had not been feeling well for almost three weeks and Aria finally convinced her to go to the doctor and also picked up a pregnancy test for her.

"Aria, what is this?"

She looked at her. "Just, take it. You never know Ziva. I mean you and Tony went away to the Greenbrier and had a very nice weekend, did you not?"

"Yes, but we used...oh, my god we didn't use anything!" She said taking the test from her hand.

Ziva put on the timer and came out of the bathroom and looked at Aria with tears.

"You didn't get the results already did you?"

"No, but Tony won't be happy if I'm pregnant so soon and Sarah's only 6 months old."

"Ziva, by the time you have your baby if you are pregnant, Sarah will be around fifteen or sixteen months old."

Ziva nodded. "Yes, I guess you're right."

"Besides, this will be yours and Tony's baby together. I can't see him being mad for too long."

"Thank you Aria."

The timer went off and Ziva went to check the test. She read it and sure enough she was pregnant. Of course, she would have to have it verified at the doctor later on. But, that would account for her getting sick in the morning and during the day lately. And, if she thought about it she hadn't gotten her period in well over six weeks.

"All the signs were there, I don't know how I missed them." She said, looking at Aria.

"You've had long days Ziva and you stopped nursing too."

"I know." She said sighing. "I guess I should slow down, like Gibbs suggested."

"Good idea." Aria smiled.

Ziva looked at her. "How are you and Damon doing?"

"Really good. He kissed me while sitting in the surf of the Chesapeake."

"You're getting serious."

"He's been patient with me. I love him Ziva."

She grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

"So, now what about you? I mean are you okay with being pregnant?"

"Well, it wasn't planned. But, yes I am."

"Good, now you should go tell Tony."

Ziva had gone to her doctors appointment and it was confirmed that she was six weeks pregnant.

"Wow, I'm just over a month pregnant and didn't know. How am I going to tell Tony?" She wondered allowed. She walked in by Sarah and picked her up. "Hi, tateleh how is my beautiful baby girl? Your mama is going to have another baby. Yeah, I screwed up again." She said kissing Sarah's head and putting her down again.

She could only hope this would not be the end of her relationship with Tony. They had only just gotten married and Sarah was his now. No more boughs could break in her life. She needed them to start mending.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the final chapter of this story. I am going to start writing a sequel with the new baby. I changed my mind on Aria and Damon. I've gotten like 2 reviews. That tells me that people are bored. Also, no updates until Sunday. I am nannying all weekend.**


End file.
